Sweetheart Pretty Cure
by SailorMarble14
Summary: Zoey, Dawn, Dakota, Staci, Anne Maria, and Jo become Pretty Cure to protect the kingdom of flowers. Along with three faries and their gaudians they will work together to become protectors of the Garden Kingdom.
1. Episode 1

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 1

**Hi everyone I'm SailorMarble14, and this is my very first story. So this story is about all the girls from Total Drama Revenge of the Island as Pretty Cure and there adventure. I had the idea when TDRI first came out, and started writing this when Smile Precure first came out. I have a few chapters done but I won't upload them yet so wait next week. Ok, here's my story Sweetheart Pretty Cure**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pretty Cure.**

In the most beautiful part of Flora Town a young girl was getting ready for her first day at her new school. She has red hair tied in two pigtails and had a flower in her head. And she had brown eyes. She seemed to be rushing because she forgot to set her alarm clock last night. Her name was Zoey Redstone. By the time she was dressed in her school uniform she went out the door to go to her school, Taiyo Academy. "Man I hope today I get to make new friends." Zoey said.

At Taiyo Academy there were a lot of things going on. A girl with dirty blonde hair and violet eyes was playing basketball outside with her team. Her name was Jo Johnson.

Just outside the basketball court there were two windows. The first window showed a girl with dark blonde hair with green eyes who had just finished singing. Her name was Dakota Milton. "Nice job Dakota." A student said. "Thank you." Dakota replied.

The second window showed a girl with brown hair tied with a red ribbon and had blue eyes. She was with her friends waiting for something to be done in the oven. Her name was Staci Rodgers. "It's done." She said as the timer went off. She then got her oven mitts and opened the oven to see that a cake had been done.

Next door a young girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was busy designing a dress. Her name was Anne Maria Valda.

And finally in another room a small young girl with pale blonde hair and teal eyes was drawing the landscape outside of school. Her name was Dawn Mathews. Zoey was seen running until she made it to her school. "I've made it." She said happily. She then ran and went to start her day at school. But what she didn't know was a star that twinkled in the sky.

(OP: Ready! Set! GO! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)

"Well here I am" Zoey said. "I just hope I don't get lost." Zoey started walking until she went to a hall that went to an ally that went to a bunch of hallways and classrooms. "Oh Brother." She said

Sweetheart Pretty Cure episode 1:

The blooming flower of friendship! Cure Rose is born!

"Great now I'm going to be late and on my first day of school." She then sighed and slid on the floor. "Excuse me are you lost." A clam quiet voice said. Zoey looked up to see Dawn right in front of her with her hand lend out to help Zoey get up. "I'll be happy to show you where you have to go." She said. "Wow, thanks." Zoey said. "My name is Zoey it's nice to meet you." She replied. "Hello Zoey my name is Dawn it's really nice to meet you." Dawn said. Zoey then told Dawn she was looking for class 3B, which was Math. Dawn told her to take the path on the left because that's were all the A rooms are. "Ok, thanks." Zoey said. "But, can show me which room I afraid to get lost again." She replied. "Sure I'll be happy to show you." Dawn said. The two girls started walking to class together. "My first friend." Zoey thought to herself.

"Well here it is." Dawn said. She showed her the door to her classroom 3B. "Wow, thanks Dawn." Zoey said. Dawn opened up the door to see Staci and Dakota sitting next to each other. "I would like you to meet my friends." She said. "This is my twin sister Dakota Mathews. She is part of the Choir at our school. And she is very popular with the boys at school." "This is Staci she is part of the baking club at are school she loves to tell stories but it could get annoying sometimes." When she said all that Staci got a little embarrassed.

Just then two girls came in but both went the opposite direction. "Who are they?" Zoey questioned. "The girl in the brown hair is Anne Maria she is part of the fashion club at school." Dakota said. "And that girl is Joanna, but we like to call her Jo." Dawn said. "They used to be friends but now we don't know what happened." Staci said. Once class started the teacher introduced Zoey to the class. Zoey was then seated right next to Dakota and Jo. Zoey tried to say hi to Jo, but she stayed focused on her work. Zoey knew she doesn't like to be bothered.

Right after school Zoey went to visit the Spring Garden. A place she loved to go since she moved from her old town. She then took the road to the park and went to a big gate. She then opened it and went inside. She then sat down on a bench under a Cherry Tree. She then looked up to see the light of the sun reflecting through the leaves of the trees. She then looked at the ground and sawn a small red orb. "What's this?" Zoey said. She then saw a shooting star hat landed in front of the entrance of the garden. "Whoa, what was that?" She said.

(Eyecatch 1: A picture frame in the shape of heart features Zoey. Yoru spins the frame and Dawn, Dakota, and Staci appeared. Then Hero spins it and Anne Maria and Jo appeared. Chappy spins it but to hard causing the picture of the girls to disappear only featuring the title. But then the girls appear in their cure form but they have swirls in there eyes.)

(Eyecatch 2: Six hearts that represent the girls cure colors flip and it shows the girls. It then flips again and the hearts form a flower. The flower blooms and the girls are now in their cure form along with their Chao as they posed.)

Zoey then ran to the crater caused by the shooting star. The fairies were called Chao. There was a normal, a hero, and a dark one. "Aw men were never going find them. "The dark chao said. "Well its not my fault its Chappy's. She said she scented a jewel seed, but I don't see one and also I don't see a chao orb as well. "Sorry you guys." Chappy said. "Umm excuse me who are you?" Zoey asked. "My name is Chappy. And these are my siblings Hero and Yoru." Chappy said as she introduced theme to Zoey. "It's nice to meet you my name is Zoey." Zoey introduced. "So what are you doing here?" She replied. "Were searching for the Pretty Cure." Hero told her. "Pretty Cure?" Zoey asked. "Yeah, are home the Garden Kingdom is already destroyed and if we don't find them are kingdom will die." Yoru said sadly. "Garden Kingdom?" Zoey said. "Yeah, but the only way to find them is with a guardian chao which disappeared a long time ago." Chappy said. As the chao looked sad Chappy saw a small pink heart on a cherry tree. "Guys look a jewel seed." Chappy said happily. "Your right Chappy." A voice said.

The voice came from the red orb. The orb then released out of Zoey's hand and it glowed. The orb then hatched a normal red chao. "Zoey meet Ichigo, one of the guardian chao." Chappy said. "Aw its so cute." Zoey said happily. "That means you are a Pretty Cure." Hero said happily. "You see if a chao orb is born after it meats its guardian the guardian becomes a Pretty Cure." Chappy explained

Just as there fun begun a chilling cold wind came through the garden. A man with dark black hair with icy highlights caused the wind. "I see you found me a jewel seed." The man said. "Who are you?" Zoey asked. "My name is Frost. I'm one of the leaders of the Dark Forest." He said as he threw an X at the jewel seed. "Get them OniWashi!" Frost yelled. The tree started to turn into a monster. "Oni." The monster cried. The monster chased after Zoey and the Chao. They hid behind a tree when the monster started attacking the tree. The little chao were scared and Zoey got mad she got out of her hiding spot and the monster saw her. "Do not hurt my friends!" She yelled. The monster then came to hurt her until something glowed in Zoey's heart. It then bloomed like a flower and a white heart shaped perfume with a red pearl on the top. "What's this?" Zoey asked getting her perfume. "That's your Dream Colon." Chappy said. Ichigo explained more since Zoey was confused. "When you believed that you were our friends your Dream Colon was ready to bloom." Zoey smiled and then said,

"All right so what do I have to do." "Well first you have to let me say "Pretty Cure charm Bloom Up!" Ichigo said. "Then you have to say "Pretty Cure Power Up!" Yoru said. "Ok, Ichigo are you ready." Zoey said. "I'm ready." Ichigo replied.

Pretty Cure charm bloom up!

A small red heart came up through Ichigo's ball.

Pretty Cure Power Up!

Zoey was covered in a bright red aura on her body. She put the heart charm in the socket from her Dream Colon. She first sprayed it on her arm and gained red arm protectors with a brighter red brim. She then sprayed it on her body and gained a red outfit with short sleeves, a bright pink ribbon and in the middle there was a heart that was similar to the Dream Colon. She then gained a red skirt with a brighter red almost pink ribbon on the back. She then sprayed her feet and gained red boots with a pink flower on the top and bottom. Her flower and hair ties disappeared and her hair changed from red to bright red and turned into ondago hairstyle with long pigtails. She sprayed her hair and she gained small pinkish red flowers in her hair. Her eyes turned from brown too red. She also gets red heart shaped earrings and a red choker. She then put the Dream Colon on the left part of her skirt and it turned into a white heart shaped purse with a small red heart in the middle. She then flew down from the sky and landed on her feet.

The red flower that blooms the friendly tune, Cure Rose!

"I knew it you are the Pretty Cure." Chappy said happily. But Frost just growled. "Get them OniWashi!" He yelled. The monster cried and started to chase Cure Rose. Cure Rose started running but when the monster tried to hit her she jumped so high. She then kicked the monster and it fell to the ground. The monster got back up and tried to hit her but she missed it and hit the monster again. "Are you ready Cure Rose?" Ichigo said. "I'm ready." Cure Rose said.

Cure Rose then put her hands in the shape of a heart and a red heart appeared. The red heart popped and red flower petals started going around her.

Bad heart, Lock on! Pretty Cure Rose Magic!

The petal started to go straight toward the monster and hits it. Since it was so strong the X quickly cracked and vanished and the monster turned back into a tree. The jewel seed popped off and Chappy got it. Hero's bag opened and the jewel seed went in. "I'll be back." Frost growled as he disappeared. "You did it! You did it!" Ichigo and Chappy cheered. Cure Rose just smiled with that comment.

After her long day Zoey is back in her regular clothes and is now walking home with Chappy, Ichigo, Hero, and Yoru. "You know I've been thinking." Zoey started. "This Pretty Cure thing is kind of hard." "Don't worry Zoey as long as you promise to save our kingdom, and find the other Cures. You will be fine." Hero said. "Thank you." Zoey replied. She then got out her Dream Colon a pointed it in front of the sunset.

(ED: Yay! Yay! Yay! SHPC version)

Next episode preview:

Zoey: Ok so my mission will have to find the other Pretty Cure. This will be hard.

Chappy: Don't worry Zoey you will be fine.

Hero: Zoey are you listening to us.

Zoey: I am but my friend Dawn is holding something, do you think.

Zoey: Sweetheart Pretty Cure, Calm and sweet! The kind Cure Lily is here! You know you don't want to miss this episode.

**Ok how did you like my story wat it ok? Well I hope it, so I will see you possibly next week. Bye Bye Mina (Jap: Everyone)**


	2. Episode 2

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 2

**Ok so I said I will upload a chapter every week, but this story did'nt need much editing so all night on the 4th of July I edit it all night. So here is chapter 2 on my story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pretty Cure**

Zoey was seen walking to school with her chao friends. She had a big smile on her face today. "Zoey, are you okay." Chappy said. "You look so happy." Ichigo said. "Guy's don't worry," Zoey said. "The reason why I'm happy because now that I'm a Pretty Cure I will be able to have friends." The chao looked at her. Just then somebody was calling for Zoey, which made all the chao hide. "Zoey hi how are you today." Dawn said walking next to her. "Oh, hey Dawn listen I really want to tell you something." Zoey said. "Really what is it?" Zoey then tried to say something, but the bell rang. "Oh that's the bell, well see you inside." Dawn said as she ran to school. "I think I found Pretty Cure number two."

(OP: Ready! Set! GO! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)

Before class started Dawn was at her desk finishing up a picture she did back at the art room. Zoey came in and went right up behind Dawn. "Hi Dawn." Zoey said. "Oh Zoey you scared me." Dawn said. "So now can I tell you what I was going to say?" Zoey said. "Sure." Dawn replied. Zoey was about to say something until the teacher came in. "Ok everyone class is about to start." She said. Zoey then frowned. "I'll try to tell you later." She said as she went to her seat. Dawn looked back at her then looked at the board. But what she didn't see outside was a blue shooting star that twinkled in the sky.

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 2:

Clam and sweet! The kind Cure Lily is here!

Once lunch started Dawn was sitting by herself. "Hi Dawn, can I sit with you at lunch." Zoey said. "Sure." Dawn replied. "So what were you trying to say to me?" She said. "Well I was wondering if you would like to become a Pretty Cure with me." Zoey said. "Pretty Cure?" Dawn replied confused. 'What's a Pretty Cure." "Well a Pretty Cure is a-" Zoey's sentence was cut off when Dawn got out of her seat and went in a bush. Zoey followed her and found her holding a little blue bird in her hands. "Its wing is broken." Dawn said frowning with tears in her eyes. Zoey looked at her, but she remembered being friendly and decided to help the bird as well. "Dawn." She said as Dawn looked up at her. "Do you know a animal doctor?" "Well my dad is." Dawn said with a small smile. "Well right after school we will go straight were your dad works, Ok." Zoey said with a smile and wink. Dawn then smile and nodded.

After school Zoey and Dawn went to the animal doctor where her dad works. They both waited in the waiting room. Zoey saw all different kinds of animals outside in a little cottage. "So what's the little cottage over there." Zoey said. Dawn finally got out of her thoughts of the bird. "Oh, well you see when I was little I always found hurt or lost animals. Since I didn't have any room in my house my dad thought he built a small little cottage outside of the doctor's office. It was the best idea he ever had, he even named it after me." Dawn said as she remembered as a little girl. "And since I was so kind with animals, I always found them good homes. Zoey was smiling when she was hearing the story, including Chappy, Hero, Yoru, and Ichigo who were looking outside the window.

Their talk was interrupted when Dawn's dad came in holding the bird. "This little fellow is ok." He said. The bird's wing was warped with a bandage. Dawn took the bird from her dad's hand. "It can still fly but keep it safe, somewhere in the forest where you found it." Dawn's dad said. "Ok, Thank you Zoey." Dawn said. Zoey smiled and said "Thank you."

(Eyecatch 1: A picture frame in the shape of heart features Zoey. Yoru spins the frame and Dawn, Dakota, and Staci appeared. Then Hero spins it and Anne Maria and Jo appeared. Chappy spins it but to hard causing the picture of the girls to disappear only featuring the title. But then the girls appear in their cure form but they have swirls in there eyes.)

(Eyecatch 2: Six hearts that represent the girls cure colors flip and it shows the girls. It then flips again and the hearts form a flower. The flower blooms and the girls are now in their cure form along with their Chao as they posed.)

Zoey and Dawn were taking the bird back to its home. Suddenly Dawn spotted something shining up ahead. Dawn ran up to it. "Dawn where are you going." Zoey said running after her. Just then Chappy pushed her behind a tree. "Why did you do that?" Zoey said sounding upset. "Just look." Ichigo said pointing at Dawn.

Dawn was seen holding on to a blue orb. Just then the orb started to glow. "Could it be?" Hero started. "Of course." Yoru continued. "You mean" Ichigo said. "That's right Dawn is." Chappy said as Zoey finished. "The second Pretty Cure."

Just then the blue orb hatched into a blue chao. "Hi Dawn." Dawn was a little surprised. "I'm Aqua." The little chao said as she came up to her and the bird. Zoey along with Ichigo came out from behind the tree when Frost came out of nowhere. So I knew you had a jewel seed with you he said as he found the spade jewel seed on the bird's wing. He then put an X on the jewel seed. "Come out OniWashi!" he yelled to transform the bird into an OniWashi. The monster gave out a chilling cry, which caused Dawn and Aqua to get scared. The bird nearly attacked them but Zoey grabbed her hand a took her to the hiding spot they were in. "Dawn stay here for a minute with Chappy, Hero, and Yoru." Zoey said as the three chao the way they were introduced came up to her. "Zoey what are going to do?" Dawn said. "Just watch me." Zoey said. "Ichigo." "Ok." She replied.

Pretty Cure charm bloom up!

Pretty Cure Power Up!

The red flower that blooms the friendly tune, Cure Rose!

Dawn was shocked that she saw her friend in her cure form. She then saw her friend fight the monster. Cure Rose was punching and kicking the monster but the monster dodged all her kicks. The monster hit her with its wing and she got hit thrown in the tree. The monster was about to destroy the trees in the forest by creating a wind storm that was huge, but Cure Rose got up and went to attack the monster but the monster threw her at another tree. "Zoey!" Dawn screamed. She saw her friend hurt as she saw trying to get up but she fell. "Nice job now destroy her and the trees here OniWashi!" Frost yelled. The monster went up to Cure Rose but Dawn got out of her hiding place and went up to protect her. "Hey don't hurt my friend!" She yelled. The monster stopped. "If you want to hurt someone then hurt me instead!" She continued. The monster heard her and tried to hit her but a glowing blue light made him stop and move away. Dawn's heart started glowing and a Dream Colon came out. It was similar to Zoey's but the pearl on the top was blue. "What's going on?" Dawn said. "That's your Dream Colon now you can help Cure Rose in battle now." Aqua said. "Because you were kind enough to protect Cure Rose and other animals your Dream Colon heard your feelings." She continued. Dawn thought about and made up her mind she will help her friend.

Pretty Cure charm bloom up!

A blue heart came out of Aqua's ball.

Pretty Cure Power Up!

Dawn's body was covered by a blue light. She put the heart in the socket on her Dream Colon. She first sprayed it on her arms and gained a long light blue arm protectors that went up to her elbows. She then sprayed it on her body and gained a light blue outfit with a blue ribbon. In the middle of the ribbon was a heart similar to the Dream Colon. She then sprayed her feet and gained blue boots that went up to her knees. Her pale blonde hair got longer and turned light blue and went into a ponytail. She then sprayed her hair and gained a blue flower on the right side of her ponytail. Her teal eyes turned blue and she gained blue heart shaped earrings and a blue choker. She then put her Dream Colon on the left side of her skirt and it turned to a white purse with a blue heart in the middle. She then flew down from the sky and landed on her feat.

The blue flower that whispers the kind voice, Cure Lily!

Cure Rose was happy that her friend became a Pretty Cure. However the OniWashi tried to get her but she was gone in a flash and kicked the monster from the behind. "Cure Rose, are you okay?" Cure Lily asked. "I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." Cure Rose said. The monster was right in front of them but Cure Rose got up. "Where are you going?" Cure Lily asked in fear. "You can beat the monster yourself. Just believe me." Cure Rose encouraged. Cure Lily understand what she meant and went to attack the monster she was so swift the monster never had a chance to hit her. When the time was right she jumped which caused the monster to get stuck in a bush. "Cure Lily." Aqua said. Cure Lily then nodded know what she had to do.

Cure Lily then put her hands in the shape of a heart and a blue heart appeared glowing.

Bad heart, Lock on! Pretty Cure Lily Aura!

The heart then shot a piercing blue light that destroyed the X and the monster turned back to the little bird. The jewel seed popped off and went straight to Hero's bag. Frost growled and disappeared. Cure Rose went up and hugged Cure Lily and cheering for her. Cure Lily just smiled that she overcome her shyness and made a new friend.

The two girls went back in their normal outfits they put the bird in a small nest in a small tree branch near the ground so it won't fall and where walking home. "Thank you Zoey." Dawn said. Thanks for helping me with the little bird. Your truly are friendly." She said. "No problem. Thank you for being my friend. You're the most kind person I know." Zoey replied the two girls smiled and continued walking together. Aqua and Ichigo and the other chao smiled as they watched their partners becoming friends and finding the next cures.

(ED: Yay! Yay! Yay! SHPC version)

Next episode preview:

Zoey: Dawn do you think your sister Dakota might like to become a Pretty Cure.

Dawn: Zoey there's something I need to tell you. Dakota is not really my sister.

Zoey: Eh!

Dawn: Her dad is a famous director and her mom is fashion model, that's why she's so popular.

Zoey and Dawn: Sweetheart Pretty Cure

Zoey: The Pretty Cure of love! The lovely Cure Daisy! You know you don't want to miss this episode.

**Ok so this chapter was very sweet. I also have a small request. If you have DeviantART (you don't have to make one.) I would love to see fanart on my story like a poster, the Japanese title and their cure forms. So I hope to upload the next chapter next week or this weekend Bye Bye Mina :)**


	3. Episode 3

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 3

**Hi everyone will I worked on this yesterday and this morning when I woke up. When I first read this it looked pretty good. Also I have ideas on a new cure that will appear, but she won't appear till a later chapter. So enough talking here is episode three on Sweetheart Pretty Cure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pretty Cure**

Zoey and Dawn are both walking to school together. Ever since Dawn became a cure there are only four cures left to find. "Dawn that was a good idea to put Ichigo and Aqua's chao orbs tied to our bags." Zoey said. "Yeah that's a good idea as long as they don't talk." Chappy said. "Don't worry we won't talk." Ichigo said inside her orb. "Yeah on the bright side we get to see your school for the first time." Aqua said. "And we don't." Chappy replied. "Dawn, can you ask Dakota if she would like to join us." Zoey said. Dawn just stopped walking. "Dawn, are you ok." Zoey said. "Zoey, Dakota is not my sister." Dawn admitted. "What!" Zoey yelled along with the chao.

(OP: Ready! Set! GO! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)

In a place called the Dark Forest. Frost was upset about the two Pretty Cures. "There strong." A womanly voice said. She had ivy green hair, "So Ivy, are you going to stop the Pretty Cure." Frost said. She nodded then disappeared and went to Earth.

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 3:

The Pretty Cure of Love! The lovely Cure Daisy!

"So Dawn, how long have you been keeping this." Zoey said to Dawn in the classroom. "Well just a few years." Dawn replied. "You see Dakota's father is friends with my parents. When Dakota and I young we had to take care of her while her parents went to work. Since they're so busy with there work we had let Dakota use my last name so she won't attract fame. But then when school started some kids found out her real last name then everybody knew." Dawn said. Zoey was surprised, but since Dawn had the power of kindness it was ok.

Dakota then came in with a bunch of letters and a few guys fallowing her. Dakota then sat down putting the letters in her bag. "Hey Dakota." Zoey started. "Where do your parents work? Don't worry Dawn told me everything." She said as Dawn smiled. "I told you not to tell her." Dakota said sounding upset. "Sorry but she had to know sometime." Dawn said. Dakota sighed and leaned back on her chair. Just then she saw something twinkle in the sky. She then got out of her chair to look but it disappeared. "What was that?" She said.

After class the three girls went to Dakota's locker to see how many letters and presents she got from fans. Once she opened her locker all the letters and presents fell on top of them. "Wow Dawn was right you are popular." Zoey said popping her head out of the pile. Dawn and Dakota popped their heads out and all three of them laughed.

The three girls went to lunch where Dakota always sits. "I hope you like it this is best view you get at this time." Dakota said. They saw the whole town from their view. Zoey then pointed to Dawn and Dakota. "Do you see that small forest over there." She said. Dawn and Dakota nodded. "Well if you keep going there you can reach old town." Zoey said. As they where about to eat Dakota saw the same twinkle in the sky which then fell down and landed on her lap and glowed and hatched to a little yellow chao."No way." Dawn said in shock. "She's." "The third Pretty Cure." Zoey continued.

(Eyecatch 1: A picture frame in the shape of heart features Zoey. Yoru spins the frame and Dawn, Dakota, and Staci appeared. Then Hero spins it and Anne Maria and Jo appeared. Chappy spins it but to hard causing the picture of the girls to disappear only featuring the title. But then the girls appear in their cure form but they have swirls in there eyes.)

(Eyecatch 2: Six hearts that represent the girls cure colors flip and it shows the girls. It then flips again and the hearts form a flower. The flower blooms and the girls are now in their cure form along with their Chao as they posed.)

"Oh Dakota you don't know how long I have been looking for you." The yellow chao said. Chappy, her siblings and Ichigo and Aqua came up to the yellow chao and the girls. "Lemon!" the chaos shouted. Dawn and Zoey freaked out including Dakota. "Guys what's going on?" Dakota said. "It's a long story." Dawn said. "You are the third Pretty Cure." Lemon said. "Pretty Cure?" Dakota replied. "You see that explains us as well." Zoey said as she and Dawn showed them their chao. "Look Dakota you need to be careful later when you do your singing practice later." Lemon warned. "What practice?" Zoey asked. "You see I have music practice after school and my fans always like to see it." Dakota said. "But you guys can come if you want." "Don't worry we'll go." Zoey said. "Really." Dakota replied. She then hugged Dawn and Zoey thanking them. The chao looked at each other smiling.

Everyone at school was seeing Dakota perform pretty soon. However Dawn and Zoey had a worried look on their faces. They didn't know what Lemon meant for Dakota to be-careful later.

Dakota was looking outside to see a whole bunch of people waiting for her to sing. Lemon went and gave a look to Dakota telling her she wants to sit with Dawn and Zoey. Dakota gave her a nod and Lemon went around the corner fast and went to Dawn and Zoey. She then sat between Ichigo and Aqua.

Dakota went outside with a radio and microphone in her hand and went to stand in the middle. She turned the microphone. She started to say something, but however it was interrupted by Ivy. "I'm Ivy the second ruler of the Dark Forest." She introduced. Zoey and Dawn gasped. She then saw that the radio had a blue heart shaped jewel seed attached on to it.

"Come on out OniWashi!" she yelled as she threw an X onto the seed. The monster did a loud cry. Lemon then flew back to Dakota scared. "What is that?" Dakota yelled. "No time to explain." Lemon said. "Just cover your ears. "She told her. Dakota covered her ears so did Zoey and Dawn. They then saw the monster letting out a sound wave and everybody was sad. "What's going on?" Zoey asked as she removed her hands from her ears. "I thought OniWashi's only destroy plants." She continued. "OniWashi's can do anything destroy plants, and make people sad." Ichigo said. "Dawn let's go!" Zoey said.

Pretty Cure charm bloom up!

Pretty Cure Power Up!

The red flower that blooms the friendly tune, Cure Rose!

The blue flower that whispers the kind voice, Cure Lily!

Dakota was so surprised about her friends Cure outfits she was so surprised, she thought the outfits were so cute.

Cure Rose went up first to attack the monster but the monster played a loud noise causing her to fall back. "Rose!" Cure Lily yelled. She got mad and attacked the monster. Just when she was about to make the monster fall the monster played the loud noise again and made Cure Lily crash where Cure Rose was. Dakota along with the other chao were shocked. Cure Rose and Lily went up to the monster but the speakers both did the same loud noise which caused both cures to fall back. The covered their ears to block out the noise.

Knowing that they were losing Dakota got out of her hiding place and went outside to see everything. "Dakota what's your choice your friends or fans." Lemon said. Dakota looked at her fans who were sad and Cure Rose and Cure Lily in pain from the noise. "I choose my friends!" She yelled. Just then something was glowing in Dakota's heart and it popped out. It was her Dream Colon and it had a yellow pearl on the top.

On the other side of school Staci was putting stuff in her bag ready to met Dakota. She then looked up to see something glowing on the other side of school. "What's going on there?" She said as ran over there.

"Ready Dakota." Lemon said. "Ready." Dakota replied.

Pretty Cure charm bloom up!

A yellow heart came out of Lemon's ball.

Pretty Cure Power Up!

Dakota's body was glowing in a yellow light. She put the heart in the socket of her Dream colon. She then sprayed her arms and got yellow wristbands with a ribbon tied to it. She then sprayed her body however she moved the Dream Colon and her outfit was a yellow midriff with dark yellow on the ruffles and in the middle was a heart similar to the Dream colon, and a light yellow ribbon on the right side of her skirt. She then sprayed her feet and got yellow boots. Her blonde hair turned bright yellow and was tied to the right side of her hair. She sprayed her hair and gained a yellow flower. Her green eyes turned yellow-green and she gained yellow heart shaped earrings and a yellow chocker. She then put her Dream Colon on the left side of her skirt and it turned into a white purse with a yellow heart in the middle. She then flew down from the sky and landed on her feet.

The yellow flower that sings the lovely song, Cure Daisy!

"Another one!" Ivy growled. The OniWashi stopped hurting the Cures and the two cures saw Cure Daisy. Cure Daisy then jumped so she can go fight. "My body is as light as a feather." She said happily. She then punched the monster in the front so the monster was not near the two cures. The monster tried to attack her but Cure Rose then punched the monster on the left side. The monster tried to attack her but Cure Lily then kicked it on the right side then Cure Daisy punched it on the front. "Are you ready Cure Daisy?" Chappy said. Cure Daisy thought about it then she remembered.

Cure Daisy then put her hands in the shape of a heart and a yellow heart started glowing.

Bad Heart, Lock on! Pretty Cure Daisy Shower!

She then released the heart that blasted a wave of yellow hearts and stars. Since the force was strong the X was destroyed and the monster turned back into a radio. The jewel seed popped off the radio and went into Hero's bag.

"I'll be back and next time I'll be stronger." Ivy said angrily as she growled then disappeared. "I did it, I did it." Cure Daisy said while she was about to pass out from using a lot of energy. Cure Rose and Cure Lily came to her just as she was about to fall ending up to all three of them falling together which caused all three of them to laugh.

The girls are now in their regular outfits looking at the sunset near the school. "So Dakota how do you like being a Pretty Cure?" Dawn said. "I love it thank you guys for being a true friend." Dakota said. She smiled and put her hand in the middle along with the other girls. Their chao partners then smiled as well and the girls started walking home. Zoey now was smiling happily because now she has two friends on her team.

However in the background, Staci saw the whole battle and got out of her hiding place. "Pretty Cure?" She said.

(ED: Yay! Yay! Yay! SHPC version)

Next episode preview:

Zoey: Someone found out where Pretty Cure!

Dawn: Do you know who it is?

Dakota: I may think its Staci.

Staci: Hey guys I heard you were talking about Pretty Cure.

Zoey: Oh man are secret is out.

Hero: I may have thoughts she may be the fourth Pretty Cure.

Zoey, Dawn, Dakota: Sweetheart Pretty Cure

Zoey: The chatty Pretty Cure! Meet Cure Tulip! You know you don't want to miss this episode.

**Uh-oh looks like Staci found out about their secret. So I will see you guys next time for Chapter 4. Bye Bye Mina :) **


	4. Episode 4

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 4

**Hi guys here is my new chapter. So I changed the title on this episode because when I was wirting this it didn't fit the theme to the story. My other chapters where the next cures appear just need small editing so they mabye be uploaded tonight or tommrow along with Episode 7. Ok here is Episode 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pretty Cure**

"Alright are we ready to start are new day." Zoey said. "Yeah." Dawn and Dakota cheered. The three girls ran right off to school. However, Staci appeared right behind them. "I've got to tell them what are Pretty Cure." She said as she secretly followed them. But then Hero appeared behind Staci and gave a light smile.

(OP: Ready! Set! GO! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)

In the Dark Forest Ivy and Frost was thinking on how to defeat the Pretty Cure. "Pretty Cure." Frost growled. "How are we going to defeat them?" He said. "Don't worry." Ivy said. "I will go back and defeat them." She said as she went back to earth.

The three girls finally made it to school and they made it to their class. But when they were about to open the door Staci appeared right in front of them. "Hi guys." She said. "Good Morning Staci." They said. "Can you tell me what Pretty Cure is." Staci said. Which caused the three girls to freak out. "Oh No!" The three girls said.

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 4:

The happy Pretty Cure! Meet Cure Tulip!

The three girls were so freaked out they moved back but Staci still followed them. "Staci how do you know about Pretty Cu-" Zoey was about to say when Dawn covered her mouth. "Oh I followed you guys yesterday after school. "You mean you heard everything." Dakota said. "Ok but please keep it a secret." Dawn said, which made Zoey and Dakota more worried. "Ok see you in class. Once she was in the classroom the three girls fell on the floor relieved. "What are going to do?" They said with worry.

Just right after class Zoey, Dawn, and Dakota looked out to see if Staci was there. When the close was clear they ran to the other side of the hall. "You know you can't hide from her forever." Ichigo said from her orb. "I know." Zoey said. "But." She continued. "What if she finds out that were the Pretty Cure." "Your right Zoey, but why don't we ask Hero or Chappy if its alright first." Dawn said. "Ok." Zoey and Dakota both said.

The girls ran outside to see Chappy, Yoru, and Hero, and told them about Staci who wants to know what Pretty Cure is and they want to tell her the truth making Chappy nervous. "Did one of you guys tell her?" She said. "No" Dakota said. "She watched the whole battle." "Aw man what are going to do." Chappy said, but she wasn't listening. "Hero are you listening to us." Yoru said, Hero then picked up an orange orb off the ground. Everyone gasped. "I think Staci is the fourth cure." Hero said. "What makes you think that?" Dakota said.

Just right after school Staci was seen waiting for Zoey and her friends. At first she thought she saw Zoey but it wasn't her. "Staci." Zoey called out. Staci looked up to see Zoey, Dawn, and Dakota running up to her. "Sorry were late." Zoey said trying to catch her breath. "We made something for you." Dakota said. They showed her the orange chao orb they told her that they made it for her, but didn't tell her that she's the fourth Pretty Cure. They will tell her once the chao orb hatches. Staci then put the orb inside her bag. "Hey Staci." Zoey said. "I was wondering why did you want to talk to us about Pretty Cure." She continued. "Yeah we just want to know." Dawn said. "Okay I'll tell you but can we go somewhere private." Staci said. "Hey I know a place." Zoey interrupted. The girls looked up to her. "Follow me." She said. While the girls followed her somewhere far away Ivy saw them. "I've found you Pretty Cure." She said in a cold voice.

(Eyecatch 1: A picture frame in the shape of heart features Zoey. Yoru spins the frame and Dawn, Dakota, and Staci appeared. Then Hero spins it and Anne Maria and Jo appeared. Chappy spins it but to hard causing the picture of the girls to disappear only featuring the title. But then the girls appear in their cure form but they have swirls in there eyes.)

(Eyecatch 2: Six hearts that represent the girls cure colors flip and it shows the girls. It then flips again and the hearts form a flower. The flower blooms and the girls are now in their cure form along with their Chao as they posed.)

The four girls started walking through the park up to the Spring Garden. "Okay were here." Zoey said. "I hope you can keep this a secret." She said. "Sure I promise you guys are my only friends." Staci said. "Only friends." Dawn replied. The four girls went through the forest. "Hey Zoey." Dakota whispered. "Until we find the other Pretty Cure it will be secret to them as well right." "Right." Zoey replied.

Once the four girls went into the garden they were so fascinated by it's beauty. "This is so beautiful." Dakota said with a sparkle in her eyes. "I know I've been going here since I transferred here." Zoey said with a smile. She along with the others sat down under a cherry tree. "So Staci why do you want to talk about Pretty Cure?" Dawn asked. "Well you see." Staci started. Staci started telling them the whole story about how she found out. She saw the glow from Dakota's Dream Colon and followed to it. She then saw the Pretty Cure and saw the whole battle. Right After the battle she overheard tem talking about Pretty Cure. So she really wanted to know what are Pretty Cure. And then she thought if talked about it with them then she may know.

"Well." Zoey started. "We wanted to tell you that were Pretty Cure." She continued. Staci was confused. Just then a little voice was herded. "Staci." A voice said. "Did you guys hear that?" Staci asked. "Yeah." Zoey replied. "Staci, open your bag I'm in hear." The voice said. Staci went to open her bag and while she was doing it Zoey, Dawn and Dakota smiled. When she opened it a little orange chao popped up. "Hi Staci." The little chao said. "My name is Citrus."

Staci was shocked that she saw her partner she then looked at Zoey and her friends and saw their chao partners along with Chappy and her siblings. "Zoey what's going," Staci said worriedly. "It's a long story, but I'll let these three tell you." Zoey said. "You are the fourth Pretty Cure." Chappy said. Staci was surprised. "Their not joking Staci." Citrus said. "You really are the fourth Pretty Cure." Staci just smiled. Just then Citrus touched her heart and her Dream Colon started to glow and it came out. Her Dream Colon had a yellow-orange pearl at the top. The three girls smiled along with Staci, however Ivy saw them and interrupted their happiness. "So you their you are Pretty Cure." she said. "Do you know her?" Staci said. "Of course." Zoey said. "Staci you need to hide. And until we say so you have to transform. Got that." Dakota ordered. Staci nodded and went to a hiding spot near a tree with Chappy, Hero, Yoru, and Citrus. "Everyone." Zoey said. And the two girls nodded.

Pretty Cure Charm Bloom Up!

Pretty Cure Power Up!

The red flower that blooms the friendly tune, Cure Rose!

The blue flower that whispers the kind voice, Cure Lily!

The yellow flower that sings the lovely song, Cure Daisy!

"Wow, you guys are so cool." Staci cheered happily.

The three Cures went up to Ivy. She then saw a clover jewel seed on a lily pad and took out an X and threw it on the seed. "Come on out OniWashi. The lily pad transformed into an OniWashi. "Oni". The monster let out a chilling cry. The cures went to fight the monster while Staci cheered, but kept being shushed by Citrus and Hero. First, Cure Daisy kicked the monster but the monster dogged her attack and later hit her, which made her thrown into a tree. Cure Lily gasped as she saw her friend and then punched the monster. However when she tried to hit the monster again along with Cure Daisy the monster shot a lily pad threw its mouth and it caught them. "Lily, Daisy." Cure Rose shouted she then ran up to the monster and shot another lily pad, which caught her. Staci saw her friends in trouble.

Ivy came up to the cures and laugh at them evilly. "Give up Pretty Cure." she said. "No will never give up." Cure Rose said. "My heart will never give up." "And my kind soul will never fade away." Cure Lily said trying to get out. "So will I." Cure Daisy said. "My song and my heart will destroy evil." Ivy just laughed at this. "OniWashi." She commanded. "Destroy the Pretty Cure." "Stop." Staci said. Ivy and OniWashi looked at her. "Who are you?" she said. "My name is Staci. And I'm the fourth Pretty Cure." She said. "Let's go Citrus." "Okay." Citrus said.

Pretty Cure Charm Bloom Up!

An orange heart came out of Citrus' ball.

Pretty Cure Power Up!

Staci put the heart in the socket of her Dream Colon. She first sprayed her arms and she got orange arm protectors, but the brim was puffy. She then sprayed her body and got an orange outfit with an orange ribbon and in the middle of the ribbon was a heart similar to the Dream Colon. She gained and orange skirt but underneath there was a white puffy skirt. She then sprayed her feet and gained orange boots with a yellow ribbon tied to the bottom. Her ribbon disappeared and her hair turned bright orange and her tied into a side ponytail on the left side of her hair. She then sprayed her hair and got an orange flower tied to it. Her blue eyes turned yellow- orange and she got orange heart shaped earrings and an orange chocker. She then put her Dream Colon on the left side of her skirt and it turned into a white purse with an orange heart in the middle. She then flew down from the sky and landed on her feet.

The orange flower that likes the happy feeling, Cure Tulip!

"What, another one." Ivy said.

"The fourth cure." Cure Rose said. "Is born." All three cures said together. Cure Tulip just smiled. She then jumped and punched the OniWashi. The OniWashi tried to capture her but she dogged it. The monster threw a lily flower blade at her and she dogged it and it hit the three cures traps. "Tulip." The three cures said. "Thanks for saving us," Cure Daisy said. "No problem." Cure Tulip replied. "You just leave this to me."

Cure Tulip put her hands in the shape of a heart and an orange heart appeared.

Bad heart, Lock on! Pretty Cure Tulip Sound wave!

Just then a series of hearts just shot out like a sound- wave. Since it was loud the X broke and it disappeared causing the lily pad to go back to normal the clover popped off and went into Hero's bag.

"I'll be back Pretty Cure." Ivy said. "Tulip!" Cure Rose said as she, Lily and Daisy went up to her. "You did it." She said. "I did." Cure Tulip replied. "I did, didn't I?

At the end of the day the girls are back in their original clothes. Dawn and Dakota both went home leaving Zoey and Staci walking home together. By the time they reached Zoey's neighborhood they deiced to talk. "Hey Zoey." Staci said. "Thank you for being my friend." Zoey smiled at what she said. "No problem." She replied. By the time Zoey reached her house Staci went to the house next to hers. Zoey and Staci smiled at each other that not only their friends but neighbors too.

(ED: Yay! Yay! Yay! SHPC version)

Next episode preview:

Dakota: Where is Zoey?

Dawn: She's right there talking to that stylish girl Anne Maria.

Zoey: Girls I think we found the fifth Pretty Cure.

Everyone: All right!

Pretty Cures: Sweetheart Pretty Cure

Zoey: Beautiful and Stylish! Welcome Cure Iris! You know you don't want to miss this episode.

**So are next cure is Anne Maria. I also have a few thing I want to do with this story. One make a bio page with episode titles and info on the cures. The cures japanese names and the japanese translation to the episodes. So if your good with japanese i would love to see because the gogle translation keeps switching the titles. Ok i have to do the next chapter Bye Bye Mina :)**


	5. Episode 5

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 5

**Ok that was a fast update. So here is Episode 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pretty Cure**

Zoey was seen in the hallways looking for her friends. She checked in all their classrooms but they weren't there. "Oh no. I'm going to be late; I'm going to la-" She said while she bumped in to someone. "I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't know where I was going." "Don't worry I'm alright." The person said. Zoey helped pick up her stuff but when she looked up she saw Anne Maria. "Hi." She said. "Hi." Zoey replied back. Zoey got her stuff and gave it back to her. "Do you need some help?" She asked. "No." Anne Maria replied. "Thank you for helping me." She then walked back to her classroom. Zoey just smiled and she continued to find her friends, but she didn't know that Yoru was hiding in bag and he smiled knowing the next cure is found.

(OP: Ready! Set! GO! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)

In the Dark Forest the whole clan were having a meeting on how to stop the Pretty Cure. "How are we going to stop the Pretty Cure?" Frost said. "They are powerful but I' know someone who will stop them." Ivy said. "Are you sure?" Frost replied. Ivy just nodded and looked out in the distance.

Back at school Dawn, Dakota, and Staci were waiting for Zoey. Lunch was about to start and they won't eat without her. "Where is she?" Staci asked. "She could be late again." Dawn replied. Zoey then came with her lunch. "Sorry I'm late I thought we were going together." She said. "It's okay." Dakota replied. The four girls started eating their lunch until Yoru came out of Zoey's bag. "Guy's I have great news." He said with happiness. "I found the fifth cure." "That's great." Dawn said. "Do you know who?" Staci said. "The girl Zoey was talking to." He replied. "Oh, Anne Maria." She said. "Oh I know her she runs the fashion club." Dakota said. "She's been looking for some new members since school started." "I see." Zoey replied.

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 5:

Beautiful and Stylish! Welcome Cure Iris!

After lunch Zoey went back in the school building to look for Anne Maria. Since Zoey was still new to the school she still has trouble getting through the hallways. Yoru went with her along with Ichigo. Zoey found Anne Maria in a classroom trying to reach for a piece of fabric. "Almost got it." She said. She got it but she nearly fell, until Zoey caught the fabric and helped Anne Maria. "Thank you." Anne Maria said. "Your welcome." Zoey replied. The two girls smiled. "So your in to fashion." She replied. "Yeah I love fashion." Anne Maria said. "You see my parents run a clothing store near town." She continued. "And I always help out so I just want to have a club that involves fashion." "Well, your in luck I just happen to love fashion too." Zoey said with happiness. "Really." Anne Maria said. "Yeah, you see I always love to sew with my mom and I really want to try a club that involves fashion since I came here." Zoey said. "Well, you're in luck as well. Would you like to join the fashion club with me." Anne Maria asked. "Sure." Zoey replied. "Okay meet me at my house this weekend. Bye." Anne Maria said as she left. Once she left Zoey's happy expression turned in a worried expression.

Zoey came out from the classroom and saw Dawn, Dakota, and Staci waiting for her outside the classroom. "So how was the chat?" Dawn asked seeing her expression. "Do any of you know where her house is?" Zoey said. Which caused the three girls to do the anime falling down gag since they also don't know. "Nice one, Zoey." Ichigo said.

Just right after school Zoey is back at her house doing some sketching. She was drawing some of her dress designs hoping Anne Maria would like them. "Hey Zoey." Chappy said. "What are you doing?" "I'm drawing some dress designs for a friend." Zoey said. She then continued her drawing until she heard something form her window. She then opened it and saw Staci. "Hey Zoey." Staci said. "Staci." Zoey said. "So do you want us to come with you tomorrow?" Staci said. "Sure. It would be great. Tell Dawn and Dakota to meet us here tomorrow." Zoey said. "Okay. Night." Staci said as she closed her window. "Good Night." Zoey replied as she closed her window.

The next day Zoey along with her friends were seen in their regular clothes and a bag that held their Dream Colon and chao orbs. They were seen walking through town hoping to find Anne Maria's neighborhood. "So since we don't know where she lives, do you know where she might live?" Dakota asked. "I don't know this whole neighborhood yet I just moved here." Zoey replied. The three girls sighed. "But, I do know where she might be." The three girls fallowed her until she stopped. Zoey saw Anne Maria carrying some stuff and nearly tripped. Zoey came right up to her and got her stuff along with Dakota, Dawn, and Staci. "Thank you." Anne Maria said.

The girls went to Anne Maria's house so they could relax. "Thank you guys for helping me out." She said. "No problem, it's a great thing that we saw you other wise you would be in trouble carrying out all that stuff." Dawn replied. Anne Maria just smiled. Zoey was looking around her house seeing a lot of pictures of Anne Maria including her families shop. "Is this the shop you were talking about yesterday?" Zoey asked. "Yeah it's always a great place to shop around." Anne Maria started. "I always like to help out so that's why I love fashion so much." Anne Maria looked at Zoey and her friends and gave them a smile.

(Eyecatch 1: A picture frame in the shape of heart features Zoey. Yoru spins the frame and Dawn, Dakota, and Staci appeared. Then Hero spins it and Anne Maria and Jo appeared. Chappy spins it but to hard causing the picture of the girls to disappear only featuring the title. But then the girls appear in their cure form but they have swirls in there eyes.)

(Eyecatch 2: Six hearts that represent the girls cure colors flip and it shows the girls. It then flips again and the hearts form a flower. The flower blooms and the girls are now in their cure form along with their Chao as they posed.)

The girls decided to go to the park for a picnic so the girls can tell Anne Maria two things. "It's sure is a nice day to go for a picnic." Dawn replied looking at the clouds. "Yeah I think your right." Dakota replied. "Hey guys." Staci interrupted. "You have got to try this." Staci had a small box filled with cookies. "This is so good." Zoey said as she was eating her cookie." "I totally agree with you." Anne Maria replied. "Did you bake these Staci?" Dakota replied. "Yeah, go on try one." Staci said. Dawn and Dakota grabbed a cookie from the box and ate one. "It's so good." They both replied. The five girls ate their cookies until they saw a bunch of people running for their lives. "What's going on?" Anne Maria said. The four girls knew and they ran off. "Wait, you guys where are you going." Anne Maria yelled chasing after them.

A strong man was seen with a bench OniWashi about to attack a flowerbed near there. The four girls saw him and they knew he was working for the Dark Forest as well. They both nodded and got their Dream Colon out of their bags, and their chao popped out as well. "Everyone are you ready." Zoey said.

Pretty Cure Charm, Bloom Up!

Pretty Cure Power Up!

The red flower that blooms the friendly tune, Cure Rose!

The blue flower that whispers the kind voice, Cure Lily!

The yellow flower that sings the lovely song, Cure Daisy!

The orange flower that likes the happy feeling, Cure Tulip!

Anne Maria finally found them but she then hid when she saw the OniWashi. "What's going on?" She said.

"So you finally came Pretty Cure." The man said in a chilling voice. "My name is Oaken the third member of the Dark Forest." He said. "OniWashi attack them!" "Oni!" The monster cried. The monster used its arms to attack them but the four cures jumped out of the way. Cure Rose tried to hit it but she missed. "Darn it." She said. She then turned around and hit it again. Cure Daisy kicked the monster, but the monsters hand got her leg and threw her towards Cure Tulip. Cure Lily tried to hit the monster but she couldn't because it kept missing. The monster did the same thing and hit here were Cure Daisy and Cure Tulip was. Cure Rose saw her friends hurt and hit the monster again. But after she hit it the monster hit her towards her team. Anne Maria gasped saw the whole thing. "Nice job OniWashi. Now finish them off!" Oaken ordered. The monster came towards the cures until a flash of green light came in front of the cures to protect them. "Stop!" It yelled. The green light was a green chao orb that hatched into a green chao.

"Meadow." Chappy said. Anne Maria heard Chappy's and screamed. "Who are you?" She stuttered. "No time to explain." Chappy replied. "Right now just stay there." Hero ordered. "Okay." Anne Maria fallowed. She just saw Meadow protecting the cures. "Please stop!" She yelled. "Destroying the flowers here is wrong, I won't allow it." Anne Maria heard everything, which caused tears in her eyes. "I don't care what we do." Oaken replied. "OniWashi destroy this little pipsqueak. "Oni!" The monster let out a cry and was about to hurt Meadow. "Watch Out!" The cures yelled. Anne Maria came out from her hiding place and went to wear Meadow was. "Anne Maria." Cure Rose said. Anne Maria grabbed Meadow and took her out of the way. Just then, something glowed in Anne Maria's heart. The cures gasped when they saw this.

"Are you alright?" Anne Maria asked. Anne Maria saw her heart still glowing and it popped out a Dream Colon. It had a green pearl on the top. "What's this?" She asked. "That's your Dream Colon." Meadow said. "Huh." Anne Maria questioned. "Quick use it and help your friends." Meadow ordered. Anne Maria looked to see her friends and then nodded in agreement.

Pretty Cure Charm, Bloom Up!

A green heart popped out of Meadow's ball.

Pretty Cure Power Up!

Anne Maria put the heart in the socket of her Dream Colon. She sprayed her arms and gained green arm protectors with a lime green brim. She then sprayed her body and gained a green outfit with a frilly skirt. In the middle of the outfit it had a lime green ribbon and in the middle was a heart similar to the Dream Colon. She then sprayed her feet and got green shoes with light green stockings. Her brown hair turned light green that looked kind of blonde got layered and tied into brads. She sprayed her hair and gained little light green ribbons that tied her brads in the middle of the ribbons there was a small green flower. Her brown eyes turned lime- green and she got a chocker and green heart shaped earrings. She then put her Dream Colon on the left side of her skirt and it turned into a heart shaped purse with a green heart in the middle.

The green flower that has a beautiful melody, Cure Iris!

"Huh what's this?" Cure Iris questioned herself. Cure Rose went straight towards her. "Anne Maria!" She called out and hugged her. "Zoey, Dawn, everyone is that you?" Cure Iris said with amazement. "Yeah, but you can call me Cure Rose." Cure Rose said. "And you can call me Cure Lily." Cure Lily said. "Cure Daisy." Cure Daisy introduced. "And Cure Tulip." Cure Tulip said. "Aww look at the perfect moment." Oaken said sarcastically. "OniWashi stop them!" He ordered. The monster let out a cry. "You guys stay here I'll handle this." Cure Iris said as she smiled.

Cure Iris went for the monster, but what she didn't know she was very fast. She also jumped high and then punched the monster. The monster got angry and went to hit her back but she dogged it before it had a chance to hit her. She went behind the monster and kicked it hard. "This is awesome!" Anne Maria cheered happily. "That's great now finish it off." Meadow said. "Got it." She replied.

Cure Iris drew a heart and then put her hands in the shape of a heart and the heart she drew went inside her hands.

Bad Heart, Lock on! Pretty Cure Iris Bubbles!

She then released the heart and a heart shaped bubbles started coming out. The bubbles popped and the X disappeared and the monster turned back into bench. The green spade jewel seed popped off and went into Hero's bag.

"Pretty Cure." Oaken growled. "We will never forget you for this." "Are leader will find a way to stop you." He then disappeared. "Cure Iris thank you for saving me." Meadow said with a smile. "Your welcome." She replied.

The girls are back in their regular outfits watching the sunset. "So what were you guys goanna ask me?" Anne Maria asked. "Well since you asked Zoey to join your fashion club." Staci started. "We had thoughts of joining your club too." Dawn finished off. "Really, but what about your other clubs. "It's okay we have it in the morning." Dakota said. "After all we can hang out with you and have fun as well." Anne Maria just smiled and stands up. The four girls looked at her. "Hey do you guys want to get some cupcakes. I know a good place." She said. "Sure." The four girls got up and fallowed her. Now with the fifth cure there is only one cure left.

(ED: Yay! Yay! Yay! SHPC version)

Next Episode Preview:

Hero: Hey I think I found the sixth cure.

Zoey: That's great, who?

Hero: That sporty girl, Jo.

Anne Maria: You mean the one on the basketball team.

Hero: That's the one.

Zoey: Why what's wrong?

Dawn" Yeah what made you stop being friends.

Anne Maria: Nothing.

All Cures: Sweetheart Pretty Cure!

Zoey: The sixth Pretty Cure! The one and only Cure Lavender! You know you don't want to miss this episode

**Ok so I forgot to say this, but the villains in this story is Chris, Blainley, and Chef. I just gave them diffrent names so it will fit the Pretty Cure theme. Since Jo is the only cure from total drama left. My new cure will be announced on the next chapter, Chapter 7, or Chapter 8 so check these chapters when there uploaded. Bye Bye Mina :)**


	6. Episode 6

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 6

**Good Morning. Today two chapters will be uploaded today. This chapter and chapter 7 after this you have to wait for the next chapter for a little while since I need ideas for chapter 9 and 11. Chapter 10 I already have an idea for that one. Hope you enjoy the story**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pretty Cure.**

Anne Maria was going to school early to set up her stuff for her fashion club. She finally got to school after carrying all that stuff.

At school there was Jo who also went to school early as well. However, she passed Anne Maria and didn't look at her. Jo and Anne Maria both went to a different corner of the school and stopped. Anne Maria then looked back to see who passed her, but no one was there. She then shrugged and went to the fashion club classroom. Jo saw Anne Maria and try to fallow her but she stopped when she heard her teammates calling for her. "Jo, come on." A young girl shouted. "We have to practice." Said another girl. "Okay I'm coming." Jo replied. She then turned back and played with her team. But somewhere in the sky was a small purple shooting star.

(OP: Ready! Set! GO! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)

Zoey was looking out the window of her classroom looking out the window watching Jo play her basketball game. She then sighed until Chappy came out of her bag. "I see you like him." She said. Staci laughed along with Dawn and Zoey. "What's so funny?" She replied. "Because that "boy". Staci said. "Is actually." Dawn continued. "A girl." Zoey finished. Chappy's jaw dropped and she fainted.

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 6:

The sixth Pretty Cure! The one and only Cure Lavender!

During lunch all five cures were sitting next to each other. "So Zoey." Ichigo said. "Who is Jo anyways?" She asked. "She is the sportiest one on the basketball team and the coolest one at school." Staci said. " And is in our class. You see during class one day." Zoey said as she called back the day. "I was finishing up my assignments and was ready to leave."

FB:

Zoey was seen getting her stuff and was about to leave the classroom. She was about to open the door when suddenly someone else opened it. Jo came in. "Hi" Zoey said. "Hi." Jo replied. Jo went to where she sits and got her stuff that was left for her. "Hey I've seen you around before." Zoey said interrupting the silence. Jo looked up to her. "You seem to love basketball, don't you?" "Yeah I love it." Jo said. She got her stuff, but since Zoey was near the door she held it open for her, since Jo had a lot of stuff. "Thank You." She said. She and Zoey both left the classroom walking together.

FB

"Wow." Ichigo said along with Aqua, Lemon, Citrus, and Meadow. "You see, Yoru and Hero told me she could possibly be the sixth cure on our team." Anne Maria said. "But I don't know if she would like to join." "Huh, Why not." Dawn replied. "Because we use to be best friends." Anne Maria replied. Everyone gasped in excitement. "That's so cool!" Dakota said. "But what made you stop being friends." She replied changing her mood. Anne Maria got up. "I have to go. See you later." Anne Maria said about to love. "Meadow, you coming?" "No, I'll stay here for a while." Meadow replied. "Okay." Anne Maria said as she left.

During class Zoey was looking at both Anne Maria and Jo. Anne Maria was looking at Jo sadly, while Jo was reading her book. Zoey frowned when she saw her friend sad. She really wanted to know why. Right after class Zoey was talking to Dawn, Dakota, and Staci about a plan to let Anne Maria and Jo talk to each other.

"Do you think it will work?" Dawn asked worriedly. "It has to." Dakota said. "If we don't let these two talk the whole team won't be complete." Anne Maria was seen walking ready to go home. "Hey Anne Maria, would you come here for a sec." Staci yelled out. "Hey guys what's going on?" She said. "Well I want you to meet me at the Spring Garden today after school." Zoey said. "Okay, for what?" She asked. "Just for a little chat." Zoey said. "Okay I'll see you later." Anne Maria replied as she left. "Now all we need is Jo and we could get these two talking again." Ichigo said. "Right, but were is she." Dakota said. "I didn't see her playing with her team." Dawn replied. "Maybe she could be inside." Aqua replied. "I didn't see her inside." Citrus said. "I'll go look for her." Zoey said as she got up.

Zoey went everywhere until she stopped at the Spring Garden she opened the door and saw Jo under a tree. She was lying down with her hands behind her head. "Jo." Zoey said. "Zoey." Jo replied.

(Eyecatch 1: A picture frame in the shape of heart features Zoey. Yoru spins the frame and Dawn, Dakota, and Staci appeared. Then Hero spins it and Anne Maria and Jo appeared. Chappy spins it but to hard causing the picture of the girls to disappear only featuring the title. But then the girls appear in their cure form but they have swirls in there eyes.)

(Eyecatch 2: Six hearts that represent the girls cure colors flip and it shows the girls. It then flips again and the hearts form a flower. The flower blooms and the girls are now in their cure form along with their Chao as they posed.)

"Jo, what are you doing here?" Zoey asked. "Just to calm myself down after practicing." Jo said. Zoey sat next to her and they both looked at the clouds. "You know I've been seeing you around Anne Maria lately." She replied. "Oh yeah about that. I really want to know what made you guys stop being friends." "She still thinks about that." Jo replied. She got up and went to the fountain. Zoey fallowed her and they both looked at the water. "You see I'm still her friend, but since I'm into basketball I just don't have the time to be with her." Zoey looked at her and replied. "So your just busy with basketball, and don't have the time to be with her. Is that right?" "Yes." Jo replied. Zoey then smiled. "Oh this is great I've got to go tell her." "I heard everything." Anne Maria said from the entrance of the garden. "So your still my friend, uh." Anne Maria asked. "Of course I am. I tried to tell you but my teammates keep on calling for me to practice." Jo said. "I even tried to take a break but-" Jo was cut off when Anne Maria hugged her. Jo was shocked but she returned to hug. They then let go, and Jo went to her bag to look for something. "I want to give this to you as an apology. She grabbed a purple orb, which was a chao orb. Zoey and Anne Maria gasped. Just then the purple orb started glowing and floating. Just when all of this was happening Dawn, Dakota, and Staci came in and gasped.

The orb then hatched into a purple chao. It looked at Jo and smiled. "Hi Jo." The little chao said. Jo was shocked, and was even in more shock when she saw everyone's chao. "My name is Berry. It's been a while." She said. Jo left her hand out and the chao garbed it. She then pulled the chao into a hug. "What's going on?" Jo asked. Anne Maria told her the whole story. "Wow. So I'm the last Pretty Cure on the team." Jo said with amazement.

"That's right." Chappy said as she came in with her siblings. "We've been searching for the six cures for a long time." She continued. "But now." Yoru said. "We found all for you." Hero finished. "So Jo what do you say." Berry said. "Do you want to join us?" She asked. Jo thought for a while and she got up. "I don't know, but I'll think about it." She said with a frown.

The six girls left the garden and were just walking home. However, Chappy saw Oaken from the Dark Forest near the park. Chappy then got out of Zoey's grip. "Chappy what's wrong?" Zoey asked. "I saw him." Chappy replied. "Saw who?" Jo replied. Chappy didn't reply and just went the way Oaken went. The six girls just fallowed her along with their partners.

Oaken was in the deepest part of the forest and saw a clover jewel seed on a vine from a tree. "Come out OniWashi!" He yelled as he threw an X on the jewel seed. The vine became a giant monster and gave out a cry. By the time the girls got there they knew they have to fight. "Jo stay here ok." Anne Maria said. "Huh." Jo replied. "Since you don't know how to transform at least stay here while it's safe." Anne Maria replied. Jo then nodded in agreement.

Pretty Cure Charm, Bloom Up!

Pretty Cure Power Up!

The red flower that blooms the friendly tune, Cure Rose!

The blue flower that whispers the kind voice, Cure Lily!

The yellow flower the sings the lovely song, Cure Daisy!

The orange flower that likes the happy feeling, Cure Tulip!

The green flower that has a beautiful melody, Cure Iris!

"So your already here pretty cure." Oaken said. "OniWashi, get them now!" He ordered. "Oni!" The monster cried. The monster the shot it's vine, but all five cures dogged it before it hit them. Just then the OniWashi duplicated its vines so it can capture every cure.

Cure Rose kicked the vine every time it came near her. She then tried to punch it but it caught her. Cure Lily tried to save her, but then she got scared and ran back causing her to run in to Cure Tulip. "Sorry." She said. "Watch Out!" Cure Tulip warned. The two cures got up, but they were too late they got caught. "Oh no." Cure Daisy said. She then tried to save her friends, but the vine blocked her. She then punched the vine, but then another vine caught her from behind.

"Four cures down only one to go." Oaken said. Jo watched from behind. She looked scared. Even though she's strong and brave and not scared of everything, she was scared of loosing people even her friends. Jo held on to Berry when she saw Cure Iris about to kick the monster. She kept hitting the monster but then the monster grew another vine and went towards her. "Look out." Jo called. Cure Iris looked back and the two vines got her. "Nice job OniWashi, now finish them. The monster then tightened its grip and the cures were in pain every time the struggled. Jo looked in fear, but then she bucked up her courage and opened her backpack.

Jo then got her basketball. Jo then started to bounce it and then she threw it behind the monster. "Hey, who did that?" Oaken asked. "I did." Jo replied. The five cures looked up to see Jo. Berry flew next to her. "Jo, what are you doing?" Berry asked. "Rescuing my friends." Jo replied. Berry just smiled. "You mean." Berry started. "Yes, I want to be a Pretty Cure. Not just for everyone's hearts, but to save my friends." Jo said. Just then her heart started glowing and her Dream Colon came out. Her Dream Colon had a purple pearl on the top. Jo looked at it and then gave a nod to Berry.

Pretty Cure Charm, Bloom Up!

A purple came out of Berry's ball.

Pretty Cure Power Up!

Jo put the heart in the socket of her Dream Colon. She sprayed her arms and gained purple arm protectors with a lavender brim. She then sprayed her body and gained a lavender colored outfit with a frilly skirt. In the middle of the outfit she had a dark purple ribbon with a heart similar to the Dream Colon. Then she sprayed her feet and got purple shoes with stockings that went up to her knees. Her bottom hair curved and turned lavender. She sprayed the back of her hair and got a purple ribbon with a flower in the middle. Her purple eyes turned brighter and she got a purple chocker and Purple Heart shaped earrings. Then she put the Dream Colon on the left side of her skirt and it turned into a white heart shaped purse with a purple heart in the middle. She then flew down from the sky and landed on her feet.

The purple heart that feels the strong beat, Cure Lavender!

"Cure Lavender." Cure Iris said. "All the Pretty Cure is here now." Yoru cheered. "So there are six Pretty Cure huh." Oaken said. "Get her OniWashi!" He commanded. The OniWashi cried and let one of its vines to get Cure Lavender. Before it could get her she jumped so high and then kicked its head, causing it to fall and letting go the cures. "Guy's are you okay?" Cure Lavender asked. She lends her hand out to help Cure Iris up. "Thank you." Cure Iris replied. "No problem. Now just leave it to me, okay." Cure Lavender said. Before the monster got up, Cure Lavender knew what to do next.

Cure Lavender clapped her hands and a purple aura went into her hands. Then she formed it to a heart.

Bad heart, Lock on! Pretty Cure Lavender Twister!

Just then a strong wind of purple petals started to head straight towards the monster. It was strong that the X disappeared, turning the monster back to its normal self. The jewel seed then went in Hero's bag along with the other jewel seeds.

"Cures you Pretty Cure, I will come back." Oaken said as he disappeared. Cure Rose then came up to her. "Cure Lavender welcome to the team." She then put her hand in the middle along with the other cures. She looked at it and smiled and put her hand in the middle too.

The girls are back in their normal outfits and their ready to go home when Jo stopped to talk to them. "Hey guys." She said. "I hope we stay friends no matter what happens." The five girls smiled and Anne Maria took Jo's hand. "Of course, as long as all of us are together nothing will happen to us." She said as the six cures walked together along with their partners.

(ED: Yay! Yay! Yay! SHPC version)

Next Episode Preview:

Zoey: 1

Staci: 2

Dakota: 3

Anne Maria: 4

Dawn: 5

Jo: 6

Zoey: Yes, the whole team is here!

Dawn: But where are Chappy and the others.

Zoey: You mean there gone!

Staci: Hey look there's a note.

Jo: Let's find them and fast.

Pretty Cure: Sweetheart Pretty Cure

Zoey: The Six hearts are here! Sweetheart Pretty Cure! You know you don't want to miss this episode.

**Yes all the cures are here! Also tonight or maybe later this morning chapter 7 will be up along with the name of the new cure. See you later Mina.**


	7. Episode 7

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 7

**This was a fast update. So here is the name of the new cure. Her name is Cure Cherry. She is an evil cure. What I mean is like Ellen(Suite Pretty Cure) and Setsuna (Fresh Pretty Cure) I just give them that nickname for a reason. So here is episode 7. Also I have a few Japanese dub names for the girls.**

**Zoey: Akahana Hanako **

**Dawn: Sayuri Hikari **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pretty Cure.**

Today was the most exciting day ever. Zoey, Dawn, Dakota, Staci, Anne Maria, and Jo are the six cures that were found, and today they're celebrating a party just for them. "Now that the whole team is here I thought we could have the party at my house." Zoey said. She then grabbed her cup and the whole team gave a cheer. "For becoming the Pretty Cure we will stop and save Chappy's home." "Yeah!" The whole team cheered. However, Dawn realized something. "But where is Chappy?" She asked. "I thought she was with the other chao playing." Jo asked. The six girls ran into the room where all the chao were in to be safe to find it empty. The only thing in the room was everything in there and a note on Zoey's desk. "Oh No!" Zoey yelled. "Were did they go?"

(OP: Ready! Set! GO! Sweetheart Pretty Cure.)

Zoey then read the note.

Dear Pretty Cure,

Now that you're all here me and the other chao went to different places at the park to see why you were all chosen. I left you a map at the back of this note to let you know were all of us are. I hope you meet us there soon. We have a big surprise for you there as well.

Sincerely Chappy

After reading the note Zoey looked at the back and saw the map. The places that were marked were the Spring Garden, A fountain, and a place in the middle of the park. "So team are we ready." Zoey asked. The whole team agreed. "Then let's go!" She said.

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 7:

The Six hearts are here! Sweetheart Pretty Cure!

The six girls ran straight to the park and went to the Spring Garden. Once they went in they saw Ichigo, Aqua, Lemon, Citrus, Meadow, and Berry near the pond. "You finally made it." Aqua said as Dawn picked her up. "Why did you guys run off like that?" She said worriedly. "Sorry." Aqua replied. "So why did you take us here. "Jo asked. "Well were here to tell you all about our home." Ichigo replied. The six girls sat down and started to here the story.

Ichigo started the story. "In our land the Garden Kingdom the whole place was beautiful and peaceful. Queen Carnation made sure our place would always grow with beautiful flowers." Aqua then continued the story. "But then a dark place called the Dark Place came out of no where and attacked our place. Everything was destroyed." The king of the Dark Forest, King Dusk attacked our place so he could take all the jewel seeds to destroy your world and ours." Lemon said to continue the story. "So the queen sent all of the seeds to Earth to be safe." "After she sent all of us back to Earth as well to find you." Meadow said.

Staci then disrupted the story. "What do you mean send you back?" "Well you see, on the day we were born, and old enough to fly we had to look for the six hearts who will save our home in the future." Citrus explained. "And we did." She continued. "So were the six hearts to protect your home." Zoey exclaimed. "That's right." Berry said. "Your hearts represent the six hearts we were looking for. Zoey: Friendship, Dawn: Kindness, Dakota: Love, Staci: Happiness, Anne Maria: Beauty, and Jo: Strength." You are the legendary warriors to protect your home and ours from evil." She continued. The girls just herded everything and smiled. "We will help you guys, no matter what." Zoey said. The girls got up and left the garden with their partners to see where Hero, Yoru, and Chappy are.

The girls were on their way to the fountain and saw Yoru and Hero there. "Hey you guys finally made it." Hero said. "So are you going to tell them how we met the cures the first time." Lemon said. "Of course." Hero said. "So you guys are going to tell us about why we became the cures then." Zoey said, "Of course." Hero said. "And the Dream Colon." Yoru said. The girls looked at each other and looked in the fountain.

The girls looked in the water and it flashed back to a small park. In the park there was a young Zoey wearing a dress. She didn't have her flower on her hair, only a small headband. She looked at the water and was crying. However, a young Dawn came right behind her with a picnic blanket. "Are you okay?" she said worriedly. "No, I'm alone, no one wants to play with me." Zoey replied sobbing. "I would love to play with you." Dawn replied. She lends her hand to help Zoey up. Zoey looked up and grabbed it. The two girls looked at each other and smiled. They had a small picnic together and started playing. While they were playing Zoey and Dawn saw two orbs floating around, a red one and a blue one. The two lights went to Zoey and Dawn and they flashed a small heart inside their bodies. The two lights disappeared leaving the two girls confused. After that a man was calling for Dawn. "I have to go." Dawn said. Dawn then garbed something for her pocket; it was the flower that Zoey wears today. Dawn gave it to her and left. "I hope we se each other again someday." She said.

"So that's how we got ours." Zoey replied. "I can't believe we've been friends and that flower was mine." Dawn said. "So can we see how everyone got theirs?" She replied. "Sure."

In the water a young Dakota was outside at night with her dad. "I'm going to miss you daddy." She said. Her father hugged her. But what made Dakota smile was all the fireflies that were out at night. She was so happy; she saw a unique one that was brighter. She ran towards it but it flew away. She kept following it until she went to a dark place. She was scared, until the firefly went towards she touched it and the little orb shot a heart to her body and disappeared. "Dakota." Her father said as he caught up to her. "Don't run off like that." "Sorry." She said.

The next scene was a young Staci walking home from school stopping by at her parent's bakery. She then looked at her parents by the window and frowned she then sat down on the ground. Just then a small orange orb came by her and shot a heart through her body and disappeared. Her frown turned into a smile and she went into her parent's bakery.

The last scene showed a young Anne Maria and Jo at a summer festival. They had so much fun until they both went to a forest. They saw a giant tree and two orbs, a green and a purple. The two orbs came to them and shot a heart through their body. The two orbs then disappeared. The two girls had an amazed look on their face and left the forest and went back to their parents.

"So those heart were our Dream Colon?" Anne Maria asked. "That's right. That is the reason why we know your names." Lemon said. The girls then looked at each other and smiled. "So we did have some sort of connection." Zoey said. "Your right. Now lets find Chappy." Dakota said as everyone agreed.

(Eyecatch 1: A picture frame in the shape of heart features Zoey. Yoru spins the frame and Dawn, Dakota, and Staci appeared. Then Hero spins it and Anne Maria and Jo appeared. Chappy spins it but to hard causing the picture of the girls to disappear only featuring the title. But then the girls appear in their cure form but they have swirls in there eyes.)

(Eyecatch 2: Six hearts that represent the girls cure colors flip and it shows the girls. It then flips again and the hearts form a flower. The flower blooms and the girls are now in their cure form along with their Chao as they posed.)

The girls then left the fountain and went to find the last place in the middle of the park. They've been walking around for a long time now looking of Chappy. They found Chappy sitting down, holding a box. She looked up and saw the six cures. She then waved to them. "Chappy there you are." Zoey said as she hugged her. "I've been waiting for you guys to show up." She said. "So what's in the box?" Staci said looking at it. Once she did there was a jewel seed on it. "Look, a jewel seed." Yoru said happily, until Frost from the Dark Forest came and disturb the moment.

"I'll be taking that jewel seed now." He said. He then threw and X on the seed and shouted. "Come out OniWashi!" "Oni!" The monster cried. The six girls glared and grabbed their Dream Colon. "Okay. Is everyone ready." Zoey said. The girls nodded and they started to transform.

Pretty Cure Charm, Bloom Up!

Pretty Cure Power Up!

The red flower that blooms the friendly tune, Cure Rose!

The blue flower that whispers the kind voice, Cure Lily!

The yellow flower that plays the lovely song, Cure Daisy!

The orange flower that likes the happy feeling, Cure Tulip!

The green flower that has a beautiful melody, Cure Iris!

The purple flower that feels the strong beat, Cure Lavender!

"Our six hearts that protect the kingdom of flowers. Blooming, Sweetheart Pretty Cure!" They all said together.

The six girls smiled after they did their first group transformation. "So all the Pretty Cure are here uh," Frost said. "OniWashi attack!" He commanded. "Oni!" The monster cried. He then used his ribbon arms to squish the cures but all of them dodged it. Cure Rose and Cure Lily went on either side on the monster and kicked it. The monster got up and tried to capture them with its ribbon. Cure Lily was caught but Cure Daisy saved her by punching the ribbon along with Cure Tulip. Cure Iris and Cure Lavender then worked together to stop the monster by punching at the same time. "Cure Rose now!" Ichigo called out. "Got it."

Bad Heart, Lock on! Pretty Cure Rose Magic!

The attack then hit the monster and the X was destroyed. The monster was back to normal and the jewel seed went into Hero's bag. "I'll get you one day Pretty Cure." Frost growled as he disappeared. Cure Rose then got the gift and then smiled with the team.

Later on, the girls were back in their regular outfits ready to open the gift. The opened it and inside was six keys. "What are these for?" Dakota asked. "These keys are for you to find a secret base." Hero said. "A secret base?" Zoey replied. " Yes, to keep your identity a secret." Ichigo replied. The girls smiled and they knew that they now have to find a secret base.

(ED: Yay! Yay! Yay! SHPC version)

Next episode preview:

Jo: Hey are you guys ready to find are base.

Zoey: Of course, but what will are base be.

Staci: Are base should be somewhere will we have fun and relax.

Dakota: I like that idea.

Zoey: Well lets start looking for our base.

Pretty Cure: Sweetheart Pretty Cure

Zoey: Our secret base is open for business! You don't want to miss this episode.

**So what will their secret base be find out on episode 8 next time. Bye Bye Mina :)**


	8. Episode 8

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 8

**Hey guys I'm back from a long week of writing this. You see my mom uses the computer I use to write this story so I only had to write early in the morning and late at night. And also one of my mom's friends at work is gone so she was telling all her friends about it so I never had time. So here is episode 8. Also coment on this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama and Pretty Cure.**

Dawn was waiting outside the choir classroom waiting for Dakota to finish up. "Come on Dakota, we have to meet up with Zoey." Dawn said. "Ok I'm coming." Dakota said. She opened the door holding all of her stuff and fallowed Dawn. The two girls went to baking club to find Staci, who was already outside her classroom waiting for them. The three girls went outside to meet Zoey.

Anne Maria was cleaning up the classroom. When she checked the clock. "Oh man I almost forgot." She said as she finished up and went outside. When she was running she accidentally bumped into Jo. Anne Maria helped her up and went to find Zoey.

The five girls were leaving their school activities so they could meet Zoey and look for the team base. When they all got there they got their keys out ready to talk about the base.

"So we have to find a base that can fit these keys." Zoey said as she and the other girls held up a key. "Don't worry besides the base is already found for you." Chappy said. "Really so where is it?" Jo asked. "Well the keys have a connection so you can find the base." Berry said. "Don't worry it will be easy." Hero said. "Just as long as you stick with-" Her sentence was cut off when all the girls left to find their base "Wait hold on!" Hero yelled as she left to catch up.

(OP: Ready! Set! GO! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)

Everyone was back at Zoey's house getting ready to find the hidden team base. "Ok are we all ready to find our base." Zoey said. "Yes!" the girls cheered. "Ok. "Let's go." Zoey said as they left the house.

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 8:

Our secret base is finally open!

Back at the Dark Forest Frost, Ivy, and Oaken were having a meeting about how to stop the Pretty Cure. "So there are six Pretty Cure." Frost said. "Don't worry we just have to find a way to stop all of them." Ivy said. Just then they herded someone laughing in the background. "Who was that?" Oaken asked. "I know who he is." Ivy said as she looked up at the sky. "He might have a plan for us." "Well when he's here I'm stopping the Cures." Frost said as he left for earth.

It's been a few hours and the Pretty Cure hasn't found the new base yet. "This will be taking forever." Zoey whined as all six girls sloped down on a bench. "How are going to find a base now." She said as her and the other girls sighed. "Cheer up guys." Dawn said as she got up from her seat. "We will find are base soon." "I know." Dakota said also getting up. "Chappy can you give us a clue to know where are base is." She said holding her paws. "Well I guess I could give you a few hits, but after that you're on your own." Chappy said. "Got it." "Got it." The girls replied. "Ok so what is are first clue?" Anne Maria said. "Ok the first clue is "A place that is peaceful." Yoru said. "The next clue is a place that will have all your favorite things. You got it now." She replied.

"Ok Chappy's clue is a peaceful place." Zoey said. "And Hero's clue has to be something we all like." Anne Maria said. "Well why don't we go to all of our favorite place we like to go and then if it's the place all six of us like then it will be the hint to our base." Zoey said. The girls then fallowed Zoey back home to make a map with all of their favorite places.

Zoey then took the group back to our house. Zoey then made a small map where they could find their base. "Ok this map right here will help us find out where are base could be." She said as she grabbed the map and they headed back outside. "Ok where should we go first?" Zoey asked. "Zoey you should go first." Dawn said. "Ok let's go near the music store."

Once they got there Zoey read the sign. "Closed." It said. "Aw man its closed." She said sad as the others came by. "Well lets cross that out are list." Jo said as she grabbed a marker and marked the music store with an X. "So where's are next place?" She replied. "We can try to go to my parent's shop." Staci said. "Yeah that will be the best place to go." Zoey replied. "If were going there just to eat, then forget about it." Jo said. "Fine." Zoey and Staci replied. "That's what I thought." She said as she crossed the bakery off her list. "Ok maybe we can go to the place I want." Dakota said. "Ok where?" Dawn said.

The girls went to one place that had a bunch of toys and stuffed animals. "This is what you think are base is." Zoey said frowning. "Of course, it's peaceful and something we a like." Dakota said. "Well not all of us." Jo said glaring at Dakota. "Well I like the place but people could spot Chappy or anyone else." Dawn said. "What do you mean?" Dakota asked. Dawn pointed to two young girls about to get their guardians. The six girls screamed and ran out of the store. "Thank you for saving us!" Ichigo and the other guardians screamed.

(Eyecatch 1: A picture frame in the shape of heart features Zoey. Yoru spins the frame and Dawn, Dakota, and Staci appeared. Then Hero spins it and Anne Maria and Jo appeared. Chappy spins it but to hard causing the picture of the girls to disappear only featuring the title. But then the girls appear in their cure form but they have swirls in there eyes.)

(Eyecatch 2: Six hearts that represent the girls cure colors flip and it shows the girls. It then flips again and the hearts form a flower. The flower blooms and the girls are now in their cure form along with their Chao as they posed.)

The girls were finally in a safe place near the park. "Hey you guys found the first clue." Yoru said. "Which is." Jo said. "The peaceful place here." He said. "Ok so the park is the peaceful place." Zoey put a check mark at the park. "Ok so where in the park can we go to find the base. "We can go near the flower bed." Anne Maria suggested. "Or we can go near the playground." Jo suggested. They both just glared at each other and started to argue. While they were arguing Zoey was looking at a small place near the Spring Garden. Zoey, Ichigo, Chappy, and Hero left the argument, and went straight there. Anne Maria and Jo stopped their argument and followed Zoey. "Zoey where are you going." Dawn said as she and the others ran after her.

Zoey went outside the entrance of the Spring Garden. She saw the building, but it has to be open on the other side. So she went in along with the others. They saw a small door and went in front of it. Suddenly, their keys started glowing and went into the door. Just before the door opened it was slammed tight by a chilling breeze. "So I found the next jewel seed." Frost said pointing to the door. The door had a pink clover seed on it. "Frost!" Chappy yelled. Frost then grabbed an X and threw it at the jewel seed. "Come on out OniWashi." He yelled. The door then transformed into an OniWashi. "Oni." The monster cried. "All right, are you ready guys?" Zoey commanded as she grabbed her Dream Colon. "Ready." The other cures said. "Alright lets go!" Ichigo cheered. "Yeah!" The other guardians said.

Pretty Cure Charm, Bloom Up!

Pretty Cure Power Up!

The red flower that blooms the friendly tune, Cure Rose!

The blue flower that whispers the kind voice, Cure Lily!

The yellow flower that plays the lovely song, Cure Daisy!

The orange flower that likes the happy feeling, Cure Tulip!

The green flower that has a beautiful melody, Cure Iris!

The purple flower that feels the strong beat, Cure Lavender!

"Our six hearts that protect the kingdom of flowers. Blooming, Sweetheart Pretty Cure!"

The six cures then started to battle the monster. They kicked it at the same time, but since it was so strong. The door didn't feel anything. And it just made the cures hurt, and made them fall. Cure Rose stood right back up and hit the monster on the nose, which made her hurt her hand. "Ow, Ow, it hurts." Cure Rose complained holding her hand. Everyone just sighed in annoyance. "Rose, clam down." Cure Lavender said. Chappy was looking at the door and came up with a plan and whispered it to the guardians. The guardians agreed with the plan. "We got an idea." Ichigo said. "We want all of you to use your attacks together." Lemon said. The cures just looked at each other and looked back at them. "Are sure?" Cure Iris asked. "Of course were sure." Meadow replied. "Now hurry!" Berry shouted. "Ok." Cure Rose said. She looked at the monster and the place she hilted it was a little cracked. She and the other cures saw the crack and know where they had to hit to take that X off.

Bad Heart, Lock on! They all said.

Pretty Cure Lavender Twister!

Pretty Cure Iris Bubbles!

Pretty Cure Tulip Sound Wave!

Pretty Cure Daisy Shower!

Pretty Cure Lily Aura

Pretty Cure Rose Magic!

They used all of their attacks together, which made it made it a mega attack. This attack was powerful that the X cracked in a second. The jewel seed popped off and went inside Hero's bag. "Pretty Cure." Frost growled. "I won't forgive you for this, we have a new plan to stop you." He said as he left. The cures picked up their keys and smiled.

The cures are back in their regular clothes and went inside the small building. The girls were amazed by how beautiful it is. It was like a café and flower shop. "So this is are base." Zoey said. "Yeah, we thought that the Spring Garden would be an excellent team base." Hero said. The girls got comfortable. "So why dose it look like a café?" Zoey asked. "Are we going to work here?" Dakota replied. "No, not really this is so you guys will have a place to eat and a great place to discuss stuff together." Aqua said. "So how do you like it?" Citrus said. "We love it." All six girls said. "I'm so glad." Chappy said. The girls stared laughing and smiling while having fun.

Back at the Dark Forest Frost came back from Earth. "So did you stop them?" Ivy asked. "No they're strong." He said. Just then a mysterious figure appeared. "Oh no." Frost said. "Moss." All three said. "I have an idea that will stop all the Pretty Cure." He said when his eyes glowed green.

(ED: Yay! Yay! Yay! SHPC version)

Next episode preview:

Chappy: Guys bad news Ichigo and the other guardians are missing.

Zoey: What we have to find them.

Hero: Well its just you girls Chappy, Yoru, and I are going somewhere.

Zoey: Wait come back!

Dawn: Zoey, don't worry lets ask her.

Pretty Cure: Sweetheart Pretty Cure

Zoey: Hurry! We have to find them, Are Chao are missing! You know you don't want to miss this episode.

**Oh no the chao dissipeared again. But don't worry we will have more of them in future episodes. Also we have two new villens. So I will see you next week Mina, but to not make you wait I have something say about my story. *Spoiler Alert* :)**

***The cures gets a new attack item (need name so coment if you have a name.) More will be posted up on the next chapter.**


	9. Episode 9

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 9

**Hey I'm back with a new episode of Sweetheart Pretty Cure. So I have a few things to say. One, there is a poll to vote on who is your favorite cure. Second I have episodes posted on my profile so review or coment on which episode you will love to see when it comes out. Snd finally I do have the name of the item. It's called the (cure name) Jewel. It's a wand that make them have a new move. (Cure name) healing. So review and coment on today's episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pretty Cure.**

Back at the team base the cures were near the small fountain. Today they're finally going to meet the queen of the Garden Kingdom. "Ok are you girls ready." Hero said. "Of course. I've always wanted to meet the queen of the Garden Kingdom for along time." Zoey said. Just then the chao guardians came in. "Hey Zoey let's go play." Ichigo said. "Not now Ichigo." Zoey said. The guardians frowned and looked at one another and smirked and left.

Hero then touched the water a picture of a beautiful woman with light blonde hair with a flower crown on her hair. She wore a beautiful pink dress with roses on them. "Hello Pretty Cure." She said. "I'm Queen Synthesis Chappy and the others told me all about you." "Cure Rose." She said as Zoey smiled. "Cure Lily. Cure Daisy." She said as Dawn and Dakota looked at each other and then smiled. "Cure Tulip." She said as Staci smiled and gave a peace sign. "And Cure Iris and Cure Lavender." She said. "It's nice to meet you all. And thank you for gathering up some of the jewel seeds for are kingdom. I wish to talk with you more but I have to go." She said as she left. Chappy tried to look for Ichigo and the others when she saw they were gone. She wanted to go find them but she had to back to the Garden Kingdom to get something. "Uh, guys where is Ichigo and the others." Yoru said. The girls looked back to see that they were gone. "Oh no, Not again!" Zoey yelled.

(OP: Ready! Set! GO! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)

At the dark forest the three leaders met Moss, the forth leader of the Dark Forest. "Moss, what are you doing here?" Ivy asked. "I overheard that you needed ideas on how to stop the Pretty Cure." He said. "So I came here with my idea." Just then someone came in. She wasn't shown only her shoes. The Dark Forest like the idea and sent her to Earth. When she left all of them smiled evilly.

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 9

Hurry! We have to find them, Are Chao are missing!

The six cures ran into town to look for their chao guardians. "Hurry up you guys we have to find them." Zoey said as she ran. "We are, but we can't catch up." Staci said as the others were nearly slowing down. Only Jo and Zoey were the only ones catching up. "Well come on guys if we can't find them we won't be able to transform." Jo said. Just then Dawn looked behind her and didn't see Chappy, Hero, or Yoru. "Where's Chappy?" Zoey looked behind her and didn't see them. "Do you think we left her at the base?" Anne Maria said. "Hey look, someone tied a note to Dawn's sweater." Dakota pointed. She grabbed the note and started to read it. "Well Dawn, what does it say?" Dakota asked. Dawn was reading the note. "They want to meet us at the park." Dawn said.

At the park the chao are seen holding something similar to the guardian chao orbs, but they were in a different color. Chappy was holding a pink, sky blue, and a white one. Hero is holding a grey and black one. And Yoru was holding a lime-green and brown one.

A couple of minutes later all six girls found Chappy. "Oh you guys made it." Chappy said. "So what do you want to show us?" Zoey said. Chappy, Hero and Yoru showed the new chao orbs and the girls gasped. "They were sent from the Garden Kingdom." Hero said. The girls then picked up the one that was right for them. Zoey was going to pick the pink one, but Dakota decided to have it since she loved pink, so Zoey got the white one. Staci took a brown one. Anne Maria took the light green one since it matches Meadow's color. Dawn did the same thing with the light blue one. Since there were two colors left, the grey and black one. Jo decided to take both.

"So why do we need new partners?" Jo asked. "These chao will unlock a new power once they hatched." Yoru said. "So we can get a new power once they are born." Dakota said smiling. "Of course." Hero said. "Also your chao are not missing." She replied as the girls sighed. "Their playing Hide-n-Seek." Chappy said. They gasped as they fell.

"So they just want to play with us." Dawn said. "That's right, but their not anywhere near the base." Yoru said. "So they could be near the park or somewhere in town." Chappy said. "That's no problem, we just have to look around town." Jo said. "Chappy you, Hero, and Yoru will look around the park once you find one of them you come to find us." "Yes ma'am." Chappy said. "Alright lets go find them." Zoey said as the separated.

In their hiding place, the chao guardians where hiding near a tree on the top watching everybody. "How long will it take for them to find us?" Aqua said. "Don't worry Aqua they will find us." Lemon said.

All the girls looked around town looking for their partners. They called out their names, and searched everywhere. When Zoey was looking for Ichigo and calling her name she bumped into a girl. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a pink blouse with short blue jeans. After she got to see the girl and both stared at each other.

(Eyecatch 1: A picture frame in the shape of heart features Zoey. Yoru spins the frame and Dawn, Dakota, and Staci appeared. Then Hero spins it and Anne Maria and Jo appeared. Chappy spins it but to hard causing the picture of the girls to disappear only featuring the title. But then the girls appear in their cure form but they have swirls in there eyes.)

(Eyecatch 2: Six hearts that represent the girls cure colors flip and it shows the girls. It then flips again and the hearts form a flower. The flower blooms and the girls are now in their cure form along with their Chao as they posed.)

Back at the scene Zoey was still staring at the girl she bumped into. The girl was also doing the same. Just then the others came and saw her. Anne Maria and Jo picked up Zoey. While Dawn, Dakota, and Staci helped the other girl. "Zoey are you ok?" Dakota asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Zoey replied. "I'm so sorry I should have looked where I was going." "That's ok, I'm not hurt." The girl said. "Hi I'm Marble Sakura. I'm just visiting town." She said. "It's nice to meet you Marble." Zoey greeted. "I'm Zoey and these are my friends Dawn, Dakota, Staci, Anne Maria, and Jo." She said as she introduced her friends to Marble. "It's nice to meet you too." She said. Suddenly her phone rang. "I'm sorry I have to go." Marble said. "Well can you help us for a few minutes were looking for someone?" Zoey said. "I'm sorry I really have to go." Marble said as she left to go. "Don't worry Zoey. I'm sure we'll see her again." Dakota said. "You think so." Zoey said with a small smile. "I know so, come on let's find Ichigo and the others." Dakota said as the girls went to look for them.

In the corner Marble was looking at the girls with a small glare in her eyes. Once they were far away she fallowed them.

A few minutes later the cures were at a different park seeing a bunch of kids playing soccer ball on the field. Once they saw them Dawn saw a figure behind a tree. She then smirked and taped Zoey's shoulder and pointed to the tree. Zoey knew what she meant and pointed to the girls that there chao are behind the tree. They came behind the tree and tapped their chao's shoulder. The chao got spooked at first but then went to their right partners and hugged them. Aqua was crying a little bit while hugging Dawn. "Zoey were very sorry that we ran off like that. We promise we won't do it again." Ichigo said. "It's okay, as long as your safe we weren't worried." Zoey said as she smiled. Just then Chappy, Hero and Yoru came in warning the cures. "Guys hurry someone in the Dark Forest is here." Chappy said as she tried to catch her breath. They gasped and nodded to each other.

Pretty Cure Charm, Bloom Up!

Pretty Cure Power Up!

The red flower that blooms the friendly tune, Cure Rose!

The blue flower that whispers the kind voice, Cure Lily!

The yellow flower that plays the lovely song, Cure Daisy!

The orange flower that likes the happy feeling, Cure Tulip!

The green flower that has a beautiful melody, Cure Iris!

The purple flower that feels the strong beat, Cure Lavender!

"Our six hearts that protect the kingdom of flowers. Blooming, Sweetheart Pretty Cure!"

The figure from before had a soccer ball OniWashi. She was on top of a tree watching everything from afar. She wore a black dress had dark back hair and carried a small purse filled with X's. Just when the monster was about to destroy the field Cure Rose and Cure Lily came and both kicked the monster. "What." The girl said. She then looked at all six cures and smirked. "So you are the Pretty Cure." She said. "Well I'm new my name is Dark Flower." "Dark Flower?" Cure Rose said. "I'm new in the Dark Forest, and they hired me to stop you." She said. "Now, Get them OniWashi!" She yelled.

"Oni" the monster yelled as it attacked. The six cures dodged. Cure Lavender then jumped and was able to hit the monster. The monster tried to strike back, but Cure Rose punched it making fall back, and Cure Lily and Daisy kicked it on one side, while Cure Irish and Tulip hit it on the other side. With the monster being strong it got back up. Since the girls knew it was strong they decided to put their attacks together.

Bad Heart, Lock on! They all said.

Pretty Cure Lavender Twister!

Pretty Cure Iris Bubbles!

Pretty Cure Tulip Sound Wave!

Pretty Cure Daisy Shower!

Pretty Cure Lily Aura

Pretty Cure Rose Magic!

With all of their attacks together it made it a mega attack. This attack was powerful that the X cracked in a second. The green clover jewel seed popped off and went into Hero's bag. "Dang you Pretty Cure." Dark Flower said. Just before Cure Rose attacked her she disappeared.

The girls are back in their regular outfits sitting at the hillside of the park with their chao guardians and Chappy, Hero, and Yoru. Just then Zoey grabbed the white chao orb, and showed it to Ichigo. "You see Chappy gave us new chao orbs so now you guys won't be alone." Zoey said. "So now when were busy you have someone to play with." Dawn said. The chao guardians smiled and cheered, while the girls smiled. Suddenly the white orb sparkled, meaning its about to hatch soon.

(ED: Yay! Yay! Yay! SHPC version)

Next episode preview:

Zoey: Guys I've got a letter from my old friends from my old town. He said he wants to hang out with me today.

Ichigo: Guys Zoey's chao orb just hatched. Where's Zoey?

Dawn: She left to meet her old friends today; She'll be back later.

Ichigo: Oh she told me that she would tell them everything.

Dakota: We have to tell her that she can't tell them about us being Pretty Cure.

Pretty Cure: Sweetheart Pretty Cure

Zoey: Yes! My old friends are back! You know you don't want to miss this episode.

**So next episode we will be seeing a new chao. I have names for them. They will be posted on my profile soon along with more episodes but here are the names for a few.**

**White: Snow (Girl)**

**Sky blue: Sky (Girl)**

**Pink: Gummy (Girl)**

**Brown: Brownie (Boy)**

**Lime Green: Lime (Girl)**

**Grey: Lucky (Boy)**

**Black: Storm (Boy)**


	10. Episode 10

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 10

**Hi guys I finally got this chapter done. So before I posted this story I made new episodes on my bio page so check them out (Note: Some of the episodes may switch at some point.) So hope you enjoy this chapter today. Also Mike and Cameron make a special appearance in this episode. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pretty Cure.**

At the base the six girls were watching Zoey's chao orb about to hatch. It was glowing since they got back from school, and were watching it so they could give her a name. "How long is this going to take." Yoru said impatiently. The six girls looked at him and shushed him. Just then Zoey saw the orb glowing more, knowing it's ready to hatch. "Guy's look." She said.

Just then the girls were looking at the orb it lifted in the air. It shot a few beams of light and it hatched. It was a small white chao it floated and opened it eyes. It smiled and made a small squeak. All six girls, Chappy and her siblings, and the guardian chao were even smiling. She flew up to her and went into her arms. "Why hello there." Zoey said. The little chao made a small voice sounding like hello. "Do you have a name?" She asked, but the little chao nodded. She then looked at her fur; it kind of looked like snow. "How about Snowy. Because you look like your covered in snow." Zoey said as the chao giggled. Just then Zoey's phone got a message. She picked up the phone and smiled then yelled. "YES!"

(OP: Ready! Set! GO! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)

At the base Zoey started to act very happy after she got her message. "Zoey are you ok?" Dakota asked looking worried. "Of course I'm ok, its just my old friends from my town wants to see me this weekend. I haven't seen them since I moved here." Zoey said. She then went to her pocket and took out a picture of a young boy with dark brown spiky hair and a light tan skin and another boy with the same skin and hair color, but his hair was shorter hair and glasses. "I'm so happy to see them." She said with a smile.

Sweetheart Pretty Cure episode 10:

Yes! My old friends are back!

Back at Zoey's house she was just helping her mom out with the dishes. "Hey mom did you know my old friends is coming by tomorrow." Zoey said. "Really, it's been a long time since you've seen them." Her mom, Molly said. She shut off the water and went to a small picture with her old friends. "It's a great that I could see them again, I want to tell them everything that has been going on here." Zoey said smiling.

Snowy, Ichigo were outside of Zoey's room listening to everything. Just then Chappy came in from her room. "Ichigo come on we have to go to sleep." Chappy said. "Ok." She said. "Hey Snowy do you want to play a joke on the cures tomorrow." Ichigo said. "Yuki." Snowy just said since she can't talk yet. "Ok so here's the plan." Ichigo said as she whispered the plan to her."

Later at night Zoey was sleeping with both Ichigo and Snowy. Chappy slept in a handmade bed made by Zoey. Zoey was looking at the picture, just to hope that tomorrow will be perfect.

The next day Zoey's chao and Chappy stayed at the secret base and Ichigo told everyone about what Zoey said last night. But she twisted her words thinking they meant Zoey was going to tell them about them being Pretty Cure. "What!" All the girls screamed. The guardian chao were also freaked as well. "Is that what she said." Anne Maria said sounding freaked. "Of course I heard the whole thing." Ichigo said as she winked at Snowy as she giggled. "Will we have to find her and not to tell her friends about our secret." Jo said. The five girls and their guardians, who are in their orbs attached to their bags, left the base. However, Marble was their watch their every move and left her hiding place to fallow them.

Zoey was near a bus stop waiting for her friends. It's been half an hour and they still haven't come. She saw a bus come by and got up. Once the bus was at a complete stop she was so excited to see them again. Everybody was getting off the bus once everyone was off she still didn't see her friends. She sighed and looked down, until a hand tapped her on shoulder. She then looked back but didn't see anybody. Just then there was another tap on her shoulder. She got upset and turned around to see her two friends right behind her. "Wow Zoey you haven't changed a bit." The boy with the spiky hair said. She smiled with full happiness and went up too hug the two boys.

"Mike, Cameron." Zoey said still hugging them. "It's been so long since I've seen you guys." She said. "It's only been a month." Cameron said. "I don't care I'm happy to see you again." Zoey said. The three friends started to walk around Flora Town for the rest of the day. Just then, Marble showed up near the bus stop and fallowed them instead of the other five girls.

It's been an hour and still, they couldn't find Zoey. They all met up at their spot were they split up. "Did you find her?" Dawn said. "No we looked everywhere for her." Staci said sounding tired. "Will we have to keep looking? Com on." Jo said. She then started walking until she saw Marble coming towards them. "Marble!" Jo called out.

Marble heard her and went towards the girls. "Hi Jo. Where's Zoey." Marble said. "She went out with her old friends for the day." Dakota said. "Oh ok, will I think I saw her leaving the bus stop just a few minutes ago." Marble said pointing out to where she saw Zoey. "Ok thank you Marble. Come on girls we have to find her." Anne Maria. "Why are you looking for her?" Marble said. The girls were nervous at first but Staci thought of an idea. "We have to give her the charm she has on her bag." Staci said after thinking her idea. "Ok will see you around then." Marble said. The five girls then ran to look for her. When they were gone Marble grabbed an X from her bag.

(Eyecatch 1: A picture frame in the shape of heart features Zoey. Yoru spins the frame and Dawn, Dakota, and Staci appeared. Then Hero spins it and Anne Maria and Jo appeared. Chappy spins it but to hard causing the picture of the girls to disappear only featuring the title. But then the girls appear in their cure form but they have swirls in there eyes.)

(Eyecatch 2: Six hearts that represent the girls cure colors flip and it shows the girls. It then flips again and the hearts form a flower. The flower blooms and the girls are now in their cure form along with their Chao as they posed.)

Zoey and her two friends were at the district looking around. But they all sat down on a bench relaxing. "So Zoey." Mike said. "Yeah." She replied. "What have you been doing since you moved here?" He said smiling. "Will I've made some new friends here, and that we all go to the same school together." "That's cool." Cameron said. "What do they all do?" He asked. "Why do you want to know?" Zoey asked. "Cameron that's Zoey's business." Mike said. "Sorry I just want to know that's all." He said looking down. "It's ok Cam if we have time I could introduce them to you guys. I mean if it's ok with you." Zoey said. "Sure we will be leaving tomorrow so how about later tonight." Mike said. "Ok." Zoey said.

They got up for a while and started to look around, just then Mike and Cameron heard something and their mood change from being happy to sad, and covering their ears. "Mike, Cam what's wrong?" Zoey asked. Just then she fallowed the noise and saw a giant bus OniWashi controlled by Dark Flower. She saw the monster and grabbed her Dream Colon. "Alright Ichigo let's do this." She said. After not receiving a reply she looked back. "Ichigo?" Zoey said looking for her." After thinking about where she is she remembered she left her back at the base. "Oops." She said.

The monster then slammed the ground making Zoey fall back, dropping her Dream Colon. She then went to go pick it back up, but Dark Flower blocked her, and picked up her Dream Colon. "So this is how you transform into Pretty Cure." Dark Flower said she then jumped up on a tree branch and commanded her OniWashi. "Now OniWashi stop her!" The monster let out a cry. Just before it could attack a purple light and a green light attacked it. Dark Flower then saw the two lights and saw a little red fairy take the Dream Colon. "Thank you." Ichigo said flying back to Zoey. "You alright Zoey." She said. "Of course. Now are you ready." Zoey said ready to transform. "I'm ready when you are." Ichigo said.

Pretty Cure charm bloom up!

Pretty Cure Power Up!

The red flower that blooms the friendly tune, Cure Rose!

After transforming she met up with the other cures. "Cure Lavender Cure Iris thank you for creating a distraction so I can transform." Cure Rose said. "Now are you ready to attack it?" She commanded. The five cures nodded. They all jumped so they can attack it, but the OniWashi honked the horn so loud it but it honk its horn so loud they had to cover their ears. "This why I hate my mom's horn when she's driving." Cure Daisy complained. "This is why I need a new alarm clock." Cure Lavender complained. "Same here." Cure Tulip replied. After it stopped all six cures screamed as the fell down.

"I knew this was to easy." Dark Flower said. "Even as friends you can't do everything together." "That's a lie we always do stuff together." Cure Lily said. "So what about when you guys split up and never see each other again?" Dark Flower replied. Cure Rose heard what she said and thought she was right. "Shut up!" Cure Iris shouted. "No she is right." Cure Rose said getting up. "Even though I moved away from my friends. We stopped doing everything together." She said with tear starting to from. "Rose stop talking like that." Cure Daisy said getting up grabbing her shoulders. "No Daisy she is partially right." Cure Rose replied. "What do you mean?" Dark Flower said.

"What I mean is that friends come and go once in a while, but it doesn't mean that we stop being friends forever." Cure Rose said. Just while she was talking her heart attached to her ribbon started glowing. "My friends came to hang out with me today and all had a very good time. And we still remember all the good and fun times we had together." Cure Rose said remembering everything she did today with her friends. "But me and my friends including my news ones will never forget everything we've done together!" She yelled out, making the cures and herself smile.

Just then a wand popped out of the heart near her ribbon. It was a white wand with a red gem on the top and pink orb on the bottom and it had a light red middle section. "What's this?" Cure Rose asked. "That's your jewel wand; The Rose Jewel." Chappy said. "Rose Jewel." Cure Rose said. "This wand will make you have a new move and it will make it stronger." Hero said. "All you have to do is have the gem touch the middle part of your ribbon and you will be able to do your attack." Yoru said. "Ok." Cure Rose replied.

Cure Rose pointed the gem on the middle part of her ribbon. She then waved the wand around creating a shiny red light.

Pretty Cure Rose Healing!

The light created a beam of light that attacked the monster and cracked the X. She then blew on the gem that shot the move and did a pose and said.

Sweetheart Rose.

After she said that the X on monster cracked and it turned back to a bus the jewel seed; which was a yellow heart popped off and went to Hero's bag.

"I'll get you Pretty Cure. One day I will defeat you. You girls are my number one enemy." Dark Flower said as she disappeared. After she disappeared Cure Rose started to ask the cure something. "Thanks you guys for coming. By the way where you guys looking for me." "Will Ichigo told us after you left that you were going to tell your friends our secret about us being Pretty Cure." Cure Lily said. "I wasn't going to tell them that." Cure Rose said "Then." Cure Iris said. All six cures looked at Ichigo and glared at her. She then gave out a nervous laugh. "I'll deal with you later." Cure Rose said.

"Cam, Mike." Zoey; now back in her regular outfit, said. "Are you guys ok?" She asked worriedly. "Yeah we are what happened." Mike said rubbing his head. "What happened?" Cameron asked. Zoey grabbed both of their hands and said to them. "We went to look around some more and you accidently passed out." She lied so she won't tell them about her secret. "I'm so sorry I made you guys walk so much." She said. "It's ok." Cameron said. Just then her friends saw Dawn and the other behind her. "So are those your friends over there." Mike said pointing to the five girls. "Of course you said you want to meet them so I'll introduce them to you." Zoey said as she told Mike and Cameron about her friends.

At the Dark Forest the three leaders were waiting for their spy to show up. However, Marble appeared. "So Marble, or should I say Dark Flower." Frost said. Marble looked up and smirked. When a flash of lightning came down she transformed to Dark Flower.

(ED: Yay! Yay! Yay! SHPC version)

Next episode preview:

Dawn: Happy Birthday Dakota!

Other cures: Happy Birthday Dakota!

Dakota: Thanks Guys I have to go to the airport. I get to see my dad today.

Zoey: Can I come with you?

Dawn: Me too!

Dakota: Sure.

Pretty Cure: Sweetheart Pretty Cure!

Zoey: Happy Birthday! It's your special day Dakota! You know you don't want to miss this episode.

**So now we now Marble is secretly Dark Flower. But on the bright side we get to celebrate Dakota's Birthday and meet her dad. I may skip a week because in two weeks is my birthday. So I may post this on my birthday or sometime earlier, but hope you coment to wish me a good birthday. Aslo the new wands that the cures will have is based on the Ojamajo Doremi wand from the fourth season. (I don't remeber the name of the season or the wands.) Bye Mina :)**


	11. Episode 11

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 11

**Good Morning. Today is my birthday. So I would love for everybody to wish me a Happy Birthday today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pretty Cure**

**Note: This episode is dedicated for my bithday**

At Dawn's house everybody was there talking about how was school today. While they were at school Chappy Hero, and Yoru had a gift from the Garden Kingdom. It was a juice drink to help the baby chao grow. "Here Zoey this drink will help Snowy grow a little." Chappy said holding the drink in front of her. "Thanks. Alright Snowy drink this." Zoey said as she holding Snowy like a baby. Snowy cooed and started drinking the juice in a bottle. As they were having fun Dawn's mother was calling for Dakota. All the chao went back in their orbs, while Hero, Yoru, and Chappy hid somewhere in the room. Just then Dawn's mother came in. "Your father's on the phone." She said. "My dad."

While Dakota was down stairs talking to her dad, the girls came down to check on why her dad called. After she hanged up the phone she looked at the calendar that said: March 15 Dakota's Birthday. "He's finally coming on my birthday." She whispered.

(OP: Ready! Set! GO! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)

"Dakota what do you mean your dad is finally coming on your birthday." Zoey asked, as Dakota was holding a picture frame of her and her parents. "It's been a long time since my own dad has came to my birthday." Dakota said. "Since when was the last time your dad came to your birthday." Jo asked. "It's only been three years." Dawn said. "Three years!" Zoey and Staci yelled.

"What were you doing for your birthday for the past three years." Staci said. "All I did was gone out with Dawn's parents." Dakota said. Just then Zoey came up with an idea. "How about Dawn will go with you to see your dad tomorrow, and me and the others will set up a party for you. What do you say?" She said. "Will, ok. Thanks Zoey you a good friend." Dakota said as she hugged her. And Zoey smiled.

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 11:

Happy Birthday! It's your special day Dakota!

At the Dark Forest the three leaders were talking to Marble a.k.a Dark Flower. "Why are you being friends to the Pretty Cure?" Frost growled. "Your job is supposed to be spying on them." Ivy continued. "I am spying on them. The reason why I'm acting friendly is so I could find about what their doing." Dark Flower said. "So what are you planning?" Oaken said. "You will find out soon enough." Dark Flower finally said as she tapped her necklace to transform into Marble and left for Earth.

Later that night Dakota was in her pajamas getting ready for bed. She was brushing her hair until Lemon came by her. "Hi Dakota." She said as she flew over to her. "Oh Lemon, what are doing here?" Dakota asked. "Is it ok if I come with you for your birthday." Lemon asked. "Why do you ask?" Dakota said. Lemon then flew over to her desk and picked up the pink chao orb. Dakota completely forgot about her chao orb and put it next to her bed.

Just then Dawn came in ready to go to bed. She then went to her bed and went to sleep shutting off her light next to her. Aqua went to sleep with her along with Hero. "Well I should be getting some sleep. After all I have a big day tomorrow." Dakota said getting to bed with Lemon. After she turned off her light her pink chao orb was glowing.

Back at Zoey's house she grabbed her piggy bank and checked to see how much she had to buy a gift of Dakota. "I just hope I have enough to buy something for Dakota." Zoey said. She opened up her piggy bank to see she had a lot of money. "Perfect. I could just ask my mom for extra money if I have the chance tomorrow." Zoey then put her money away and went to sleep.

The next morning Dakota woke up to see a pink chao sleeping next to her. She cheered so hard Dawn woke up from her bed. "Dakota what's wrong" Dawn stopped when she saw the little pink chao in Dakota's arms. "Oh Dawn is in it cute." Dakota said as she squealed. "What's cute?" Hero questioned until she saw the chao and Lemon covering her ears. "Yeah and really happy too." She said sounding annoyed.

Dawn and Dakota were both at the airport. Dakota was wearing a pink dress with a ribbon in her hair and Dawn was wearing a sky blue dress. "So while were waiting for your dad, why don't we name your newborn chao?" Dawn asked. "Okay." Dakota said. "I came up with a few names." She said. "Cupcake, Gummy, and Pinkie." "Aren't those names taken by someone already?" Dawn questioned. "I think your right Dawn."

Just then Dakota saw her dad and ran over to him and hugged him. "Daddy!" Dakota cried. "Dakota how's my little girl." "Very good daddy." She replied back. "Dawn thank you for taking care of my little girl." Dakota's dad said. "Aw it was nothing Mr. Milton." Dawn said blushing. "Dakota I brought someone special for you." Her dad said. "Really who?" Dakota asked. Just then a woman with longer hair like Dakota's came behind her father.

"Mom? What are you doing here? I thought you were in France doing a photo shoot." Dakota said hugging her. "I know, but your father called me and I had to come see you on your birthday." Her mother said. "Will we should get going and spend time with the birthday girl." Dawn said hugging her friend. The four left the airport ready to start being with the birthday girl.

In the shopping district Zoey along with her chao were shopping around looking for a gift. Suddenly her cell phone rang. "Hello." Zoey said.

"Zoey, its Jo." Jo said though the other line.

"Oh, hi Jo. How's the decorating for Dakota's party later tonight?" Zoey asked.

"It's doing fine. We've been working on it since Dawn and Dakota left." Jo said as she and Anne Maria were setting up.

"What about the cake." Zoey asked.

"Staci just left to pick it up she'll be here very soon." Jo said until she thought of something else. "By the way are you going to get the gift?"

"I have only $30 my mom gave me an extra $10 dollars." Zoey said. "I'm getting the gift right now just give me a while."

"Ok, remember the party is at 6:00 tonight." Jo said.

"Got it, 6:00 tonight. I'll see later." Zoey then hanged up the phone and still was looking for the gift, however Snowy was looking at a shop window. "Snow what are you doing?" Zoey asked until Snowy pointed to a pink necklace with a black string around it. "It perfect for Dakota." Zoey said until Ichigo came to her. "What's perfect for Dakota." She said. Zoey looked at the necklace and it was only $30. "Its perfect I'll use my $30 dollars to buy the gift, then I'll have $10 left." Zoey then went inside the store to go buy the gift. "Zoey is a great girl Snowy, but she can be a shopaholic once you get to know her." Ichigo said. Snowy just made a small baby noise.

(Eyecatch 1: A picture frame in the shape of heart features Zoey. Yoru spins the frame and Dawn, Dakota, and Staci appeared. Then Hero spins it and Anne Maria and Jo appeared. Chappy spins it but to hard causing the picture of the girls to disappear only featuring the title. But then the girls appear in their cure form but they have swirls in there eyes.)

(Eyecatch 2: Six hearts that represent the girls cure colors flip and it shows the girls. It then flips again and the hearts form a flower. The flower blooms and the girls are now in their cure form along with their Chao as they posed.)

Dakota and Dawn were having a lot of fun with Dakota's parents. They just finished showing them around Flora Town. "Wow, Dakota it seems that you were having a lot of fun here." Dakota's father said.

Just then Dakota bumped into Zoey. "Zoey." Dakota said. "Dakota." Zoey replied. Dakota saw Zoey holding a small bag. "What are you doing?" Dakota asked until her mother stepped in. "Dakota who's this?" Her mother replied. "Oh this is Zoey. She's new at our school." Dakota said introducing Zoey. "Hi there Mr. and Mrs. Milton." Zoey introduced. "Hello their Zoey." Dakota's parents said. "Hey Dakota can you and your parents come to the park up the street at 6:00." Zoey said. "Uh, sure." Dakota replied. "Ok great see you soon." Zoey said as she ran off. "Well she seems to be really nice." Dakota's mother said. "Yeah and also friendly." Dakota said. "Hey Dakota, is it ok I could stay with Zoey for a while." Dawn said. "Ok." Dakota said. "Great. Hey Zoey wait for me!" In the Marble was looking at Dakota's parents.

Back at the park Anne Maria and Jo were done with the directions for the party and Staci came back with the cake. Dawn and Zoey then came in running holding her gift. "Did you get the gift?" Jo said. Zoey held up the bag in front of her. "Good." Jo replied. "I saw Dakota with her parents are going to come in about 20 minutes." Dawn said. "Alright were ready for the party then." Staci said. In the back of the park Marble was seeing the whole thing. She then saw Dakota coming with her parents. She glared at all this and transformed into Dark Flower.

The girls saw Dakota coming with her parents just a few blocks away. She looked for something in the party to transform into an OniWashi. She then saw the gift Zoey brought for Dakota and threw an X at it. Chappy and Yoru saw the X and warned the girls. "Girls, I think we have a problem." Chappy said as she pointed to the X, and Yoru pointed at Dark Flower. The girls looked up and saw her standing near the hilltop.

"Come out OniWashi!" Dark Flower yelled and the gift turned into a monster. "Oh no my gift." Zoey said. Just after the monster transformed Dakota's parents became sad. She looked up and saw the OniWashi and came to join up with the girls. The girls got their Dream Colon's out, and Dakota grabbed hers. "Dakota." Zoey said. "I saw the monster when I got here." Dakota replied. Zoey nodded and were ready to transform.

Pretty Cure Charm, Bloom Up!

Pretty Cure Power Up!

The red flower that blooms the friendly tune, Cure Rose!

The blue flower that whispers the kind voice, Cure Lily!

The yellow flower that plays the lovely song, Cure Daisy!

The orange flower that likes the happy feeling, Cure Tulip!

The green flower that has a beautiful melody, Cure Iris!

The purple flower that feels the strong beat, Cure Lavender!

"Our six hearts that protect the kingdom of flowers. Blooming, Sweetheart Pretty Cure!"

After transforming the pink chao looked up out of the bag. The girls got ready to attack when Cure Daisy went to attack first. "Daisy!" The five cures shouted. Cure Daisy punched and kicked the monster a couple of times. The monster then punched her back into a tree. She didn't give up; she got right back up and attacked the monster again, but monster pushed her right back. The pink chao was scared and went out of the bag, which Dark Flower saw. The cures gasped as the saw the chao. "Daisy's chao." Cure Lily said. "OniWashi get me that little chao." Dark Flower commanded. The OniWashi was about to grab the chao until Cure Daisy came and kicked the hand away.

"Don't you dare touch my chao." Cure Daisy growled. "Why its just a week chao." Dark Flower said. "My chao are never week. Their special to me they make me happy and you're just ruining my special day." Cure Daisy talked back. After she talked her middle part of the ribbon started to glow. The chao smiled at the word happy. The chao made a cute little noise telling her she loves the name happy. "Oh so you like that name happy." Cure Daisy. "That's your name then Happy." Dark Flower growled. "OniWashi attack now!" She commanded. The OniWashi was about to attack, but Cure Daisy's Cure Jewel is about to come out.

It then popped out of the heart near her ribbon. Her Cure Jewel was white with a yellow gem at the top and a pink orb on the bottom and it had a neon yellow middle section. "My Cure Jewel." Cure Daisy said happily. "Daisy do you remember how to use it." Lemon said. "Of course I do." Cure Daisy replied.

Cure Daisy pointed the gem on the middle part of her ribbon. She then waved the wand around creating a shiny yellow light.

Pretty Cure Daisy Healing!

The light created a beam of light that attacked the monster and cracked the X. She then blew on the gem that shot the move and did a pose and said.

Sweetheart Daisy.

After she said that the X on the monster cracked and it turned back into the gift Zoey was going to give to Dakota. "I got it." Cure Rose said as she got the gift. And the jewel seed went to Hero's bag.

When they weren't looking Dark Flower disappeared. "She got away." Cure Rose said. Cure Daisy saw the gift and said. "Hey is that for me?" Cure Daisy asked. "Yeah for your birthday." Cure Rose replied. "You didn't have to get me anything." "Of course I did you're my best friends." Cure Rose said. Cure Daisy was on the brink of tears and hugged Cure Rose. "Thank you Rose." Cure Daisy said. "Your welcome." Cure Rose replied.

The girls were back in their regular clothes celebrating the party. "Here Dakota." Zoey said as Dakota looked up. "Happy Birthday." Dakota smiled. She opened her gift and saw the necklace. "Wow Zoey its perfect." Dakota said. Dakota's father came and put the necklace on her. "Thank you." Dakota said again.

"Alright its time to eat the cake." Dawn said until she saw the cake had three empty spots. "Hey who ate the cake." Dawn replied. Dawn, Dakota and Anne Maria looked at Zoey and Staci. "Why are you looking at us." Staci replied. The three girls laughed as they saw parts of the cake on their face. "But we only ate one." Zoey said. "Then who ate the other-" Anne Maria said. But she stopped when she saw Jo had a little frosting on her nose. "What are you looking at." She said. "I know that you still have a love for sweets." Anne Maria said smirking. "That's not true." Jo replied back. "Then why do you have a little bit frosting on your nose." Anne Maria replied. The four girls and Dakota's parents started laughing at the little argument between them.

(ED: Yay! Yay! Yay! SHPC version)

Next episode preview:

Zoey: There's a big baking composition tomorrow.

Dakota: Staci this is your chance to be a great baker.

Staci: All right team let's get going!

Zoey: Team?

Pretty Cure: Sweetheart Pretty Cure

Zoey: Delicious! The perfect treat! You know you don't want to miss this episode.

**Coment and Review for my birthday today. :)**


	12. Episode 12

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 12

**I'm finally back for a new chapter of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pretty Cure**

**Note: This episode is based off of Smile Precure Episode 10**

At a bakery in town a man, Staci's father was cleaning up after closing. Staci was still finishing up something for a baking show this week. Just as she was almost done, Staci heard a crash. Citrus woke up after hearing the crash. "What happened?" She said rubbing her eyes. Citrus then fallowed Staci down to storage area.

"Dad are you ok." Staci said. Just then she saw her father in a pile of heavy boxes. "Staci… help." He groaned. Staci called the ambulance; once they got there they took her father to see a doctor.

Staci's father had a broken back. "My back is broken for a few days. I'm afraid we have to cancel ourselves from the show this weekend." He said. "But dad you said I'm the best baker in the family." Staci said. "Why don't you let me lead it this year?" "Are you sure Staci?" Her father asked. "Positive. I could even ask my friends if they would like to help." Staci father looked at her for a minute and made his decision. "Well ok, you are old enough, and in the baking club, but please be careful." Her father said. "You got it." Staci said as she smiled.

(OP: Ready! Set! GO! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)

At the Dark Forest, Dark Flower was looking at all the X jewel seeds she collected. She wanted to defeat the cures so badly. She then looked in her bag of an invite to the baking show Staci is competing in this weekend. "Dark Flower." Someone said. Dark Flower gasped and hid the invite. "Do you have a new plan to stop the cures?" Ivy said, Dark Flower then showed the baking show to Ivy along with Oaken and Frost. All three of then smirked. "Perfect." All three of them said.

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 12:

Delicious! The perfect treat!

"Hey everyone did you hear about the big baking show this weekend." Staci said to her friends. "Sure we were hoping all of would go to cheer you on." Zoey said. "Well I was wondering if you guys will help me out." Staci replied. "Really." Zoey said. "Sure my dad's injured for a while so now I'm the boss of the shop till he gets better." Staci said.

"So." Zoey said.

"Your" Dawn continued.

"The." Dakota continued.

"Boss." Anne Maria and Jo finished.

Staci smiled and giggled a bit. "Will just until my dad gets better." She said. Then she thought of an idea. "Why don't you come by the bakery after school today." "That sounds great." Zoey said.

Later after school all the girls were in their everyday wear and went to Staci's family bakery. Staci opened the door to the baker to see all of the deserts eaten. "Whoa mom what happened here?" Staci asked. "I don't know I was just downstairs cleaning up, and I heard something upstairs, so I went back up to see someone has ate up all the deserts." Staci's mom explained. "Don't worry mom me and my friends will make a batch of new ones right now." Staci said. "Are you sure?" Staci's mom asked. "Of coarse I'm sure mom." Staci said. Suddenly there was a bang in the background. "What was that?" Staci asked.

All six girls came in the kitchen to see a cabinet open and all the pots and pans on the floor. "See mom will be fine." Staci said as her mom came in. "I hope so." Staci's mom whispered.

Staci was starting to bake, while the girls watched to see how it's done. After it was done mixing she put it in the oven. "Wow Staci I knew your were in the baking club, but your really talented." Zoey said. "When did you start baking?" Dakota asked. "When I was little. My mom and dad were making pancakes for breakfast and I asked if I wanted to help. After it was done my parents tried it and they said it was delicious." Staci said as she remembered her past.

When telling the story a brown chao was in the back watching them. Just then Chappy, Hero, and Yoru spotted him, but the brown chao disappeared. "Hey Chappy, what's wrong?" Zoey asked. "I think I just saw something." Chappy said right back. 'Really." Jo said as she got up and went to the back to check. "There is nothing there." Jo said. "But I thought I saw something." Chappy said. "Really Chappy is telling the truth." Yoru said defending his sister. "We saw the same thing." Hero said. "Well whatever you guys saw must of left." Dawn said. The little brown chao looked up from the hiding place.

After a half hour the desert Staci was making was done. "Yes its done." Staci said. She got her oven mitts and opened the oven. She took out a plate of brownies. The five girls mouths started to water over the brownies, including the brown chao in the background. "Is this what your baking for the show this weekend?" Dakota asked. "Nope." Staci replied. She then whispered to the girls on why she baked the brownies. "I'm going to use this to find out whose been eating the deserts in the shop." Staci whispered. The five girls liked the idea so Staci could concentrate baking for the show this weekend.

Staci left the brownies on the table and took the girls in the basement so they hide and see who has been taking the deserts. After a few minutes Chappy saw the same figure as before. Chappy slightly flew over to the figure, and the cures, and their chao partners fallowed. They peaked at side to see the brown chao eating the brownies. "Is that what you saw before." Dawn whispered. Chappy just nodded.

Just then Citrus finally found out who the chao was. "Staci I think that is your newborn chao." Citrus said. Staci smiled and went to the little chao. The chao was scared and was about to hide. "Don't get scared I'm not going to hurt you." Staci said. The chao looked up and fluttered up to Staci. She then pets the little chao, so the chao will know she is a nice person. The five girls and their partners then went to the chao. "I think I know what to name him. Brownie." Staci said. "Why Brownie." Zoey asked. "Because he looks like a brownie and loves my brownies." Staci replied. They all smiled.

Later at night Staci was in her room thinking of some desert ideas for the baking show this weekend. Her ideas were having Dawn and Dakota help her give the deserts to the customers. While Jo, Anne Maria, and Zoey get some of the deserts from her bakery. Brownie was eating some brownies Staci picked for the show, so she only needs five more deserts for the show this weekend.

Just then she heard Zoey's voice calling for her next door. Staci the opened the window and saw Zoey with Ichigo next to her. "I have some desert ideas for this weekend." Zoey said. "Really, thank you." Staci said as she sighed in relief. "One idea was from my chao. Ichigo thought of a strawberry short cake, and Snowy pointed to some Vanilla cupcakes she found in a desert book I was reading." Zoey said as she pointed to her two chao. "Wow, thanks Zoey you really helped me, but I need two more deserts for this weekend." Staci said. "Why don't you ask your dad at the hospital tomorrow." Zoey said. "Hey that's a great idea." Staci said smiling. She then slammed her window shut, which made Zoey little shocked. "Do you think she'll be ok?" Ichigo asked. "She'll be fine." Zoey said. "I hope." She replied. "But don't worry we'll be their for her first thing the baking show starts.

(Eyecatch 1: A picture frame in the shape of heart features Zoey. Yoru spins the frame and Dawn, Dakota, and Staci appeared. Then Hero spins it and Anne Maria and Jo appeared. Chappy spins it but to hard causing the picture of the girls to disappear only featuring the title. But then the girls appear in their cure form but they have swirls in there eyes.)

(Eyecatch 2: Six hearts that represent the girls cure colors flip and it shows the girls. It then flips again and the hearts form a flower. The flower blooms and the girls are now in their cure form along with their Chao as they posed.)

"What do you mean you won't tell me?" Staci yelled at her father when she was at the hospital. Staci told her father about a special pudding cake, but he won't tell her the secret ingredient to make it taste good. "It's a secret that's why." Her father said. "But can it be a family secret." Staci replied. "I'm sorry Staci, but you have to find out the secret yourself." Her father replied. Staci just got up from her seat and left the room, upset and angry.

Later at night Staci was cleaning up a few pots and pans after baking a bunch of treats. Her mother then came in and check on her. "Staci are you ok?" Her mother asked. "I'm fine mom." Staci replied. Her mom knew she was upset of the recipe, and really wanted to know. "Do you know how your father makes very good recipes?" Her mother said as she grabbed a chair and sat next to her daughter. Staci stopped working and got a chair next to her mother. "It's because he learned from you." Staci gasped after her mother said that. "Every time he needed help on a recipe he always asked you if you like to help. It was from his heart that makes the deserts sweet." Staci's mother said looking at her daughter. "So I have to fallow my heart to make the sweets good." Staci asked. Her mother nodded. "Thanks mom." Staci said hugging her mother.

At the front of the store Marble was looking at the window. She then looked at some of the deserts and tried to pick one to make into and OniWashi for tommrow morning. She opened her bag that had X jewel seeds. She grabbed one and went inside for one of the pastries. Just then she heard Staci and her mom come in from the back.

Staci then stopped to see no one there. "What's wrong now Staci." Her mother asked. "I don't know but I feel someone was just here." Staci said.

Marble was outside hiding while she smirked at one of the pastries she put the X on. It was the pudding cake she was talking about this morning.

The next morning was the start of baking show. There were a bunch of bakeries their giving different kinds of deserts to different people who were coming. Staci, Dakota and Dawn were doing a great job giving out the deserts to customers. Just then Staci's phone rang. "Hello." She said.

"Hey Staci." Zoey replied over the phone.

"Hey Zoey do you have the other deserts ready yet." Staci asked.

"Of course will be there in a few minutes." Zoey replied.

"Great see you soon." Staci said as she hanged up Zoey.

Zoey, Anne Maria, and Jo were outside of Staci's bakery caring cases of some of the deserts. Just then Ichigo saw Dark Flower on top of a building looking for the baking show. "Girls look." Ichigo said. The three girls looked up and saw her as well. "Let's go." Zoey commanded. Anne Maria and Jo nodded. The three girls ran fast as they can to get to Staci.

Back at the show Zoey, Anne Maria, and Jo finally made it up to Staci, Dawn, and Dakota. "Wow you guys made it here fast." Staci said. "Staci we have to tell you something." Anne Maria said. "What is it?" Staci asked.

"Come on out OniWashi!" Dark Flower yelled in the back. Just then one of the pastries that Staci was about to give out turned into an OniWashi, and started attacking. "That." Jo said. The six girls nodded and went to transform.

Pretty Cure Charm, Bloom Up!

Pretty Cure Power Up!

The red flower that blooms the friendly tune, Cure Rose!

The blue flower that whispers the kind voice, Cure Lily!

The yellow flower that plays the lovely song, Cure Daisy!

The orange flower that likes the happy feeling, Cure Tulip!

The green flower that has a beautiful melody, Cure Iris!

The purple flower that feels the strong beat, Cure Lavender!

"Our six hearts that protect the kingdom of flowers. Blooming, Sweetheart Pretty Cure!"

"So you finally showed up." Dark Flower said as the cures looked up. "Attack OniWashi!" Dark Flower commanded. The OniWashi then attacked the cures. The cures then split up so they can attack the monster. Cure Tulip started to attack, but the arms of the monster shot a handful of pudding getting Cure Tulip stuck. "What the." Cure Tulip said. Dark Flower just laughed. "You see my OniWashi has a special kind of pudding that is stuck like glue." Dark Flower said.

"Don't worry Tulip will help you." Cure Rose said. "Watch Out!" Cure Tulip yelled. Cure Rose and Cure Lily looked up too see two big blobs of pudding coming towards them. It got them and hit them in a building hard. "Oh no." Cure Daisy said. But what she didn't see coming was another blob of pudding hitting her hard slamming her into the same building as Cure Rose and Cure Lily. Cure Iris came though one side, while Cure Lavender was in the back. They both attacked the monster; it was a direct hit. They both attacked the monster at the same side, but the monster shot some more pudding and got them stuck together in a different building. "Ok I know were close, but this is not what I meant." Cure Lavender said trying to get out.

Dark Flower just laughed. The cures just glared at her, not even trying to get out of their sticky situation. "You know why do you even care about people loving sweets. It just tastes the same thing." She just said to Cure Tulip. "That's not true!" Cure Rose yelled back. "Staci is the best baker we know." She yelled. Just then Cure Tulip remembered what her mother said last night.

"It was from his heart that makes the deserts sweet."

Cure Tulip just smiled, since she remembered what her mother said. "I remember now." She said smiling. "What do you mean?" Dark Flower said. "My mom told me my dad's heart is what makes them sweet. She means that if he believes in his heart the sweets will turn out good." As Cure Tulip was saying this, her Cure Jewel was ready to come out.

Just then the Cure Jewel came out. It was white, with an orange gem on the top, neon orange middle, and a pink orb on the bottom. Once it came out, it was so bright Cure Tulip was free of the pudding. Dark Flower glared at her, while the cures cheered. "Yes." Cure Rose cheered. "She did it." Cure Lily said. Cure Tulip smiled and was ready to do her new attack.

Cure Tulip pointed the gem on the middle part of her ribbon. She then waved it around creating a shiny orange light.

Pretty Cure Tulip Healing!

The light created a beam of light that attacked the monster and cracked the X. She then blew on the gem and did a pose.

Sweetheart Tulip.

After she said that the X on the monster cracked and it turned back into the desert. The jewel seed popped if and went to Hero's bag. After it was defeated the pudding melted and the cures were free. Dark Flower just growled and went back into the Dark Forest.

Later at night the girl were back in their regular clothes still giving out some deserts at the bakery. Just then Staci's father came in. "Staci." He called out. "Dad." Staci called back. When he came in he saw a bunch of customers eating the pudding cake. "Wow Staci you actually made the pudding cake." Her father said. Staci just nodded. "I finally made it by myself." Staci replied. "Wow Staci you're becoming a good baker just likes me." Her father said as her patted Staci on the head.

Just then Dakota popped out of the kitchen. "Staci we got a problem." She said. "You guys wait here I have to go check on something." Staci said as she ran into the kitchen.

Staci then went into the kitchen to see all of the deserts eaten. Brownie was still finishing up the plate of brownies and the pudding cake. Some of the chao were also eating some of the deserts as well. "Will Staci, there is still a bunch of people who love your sweets." Jo said. Then all the girls laughed, as Brownies made a small burp.

(ED: Yay! Yay! Yay! SHPC version)

Next episode preview:

Zoey: Were finally going to the carnival.

Anne Maria: All the rides.

Zoey: All the food.

Anne Maria: All the- wait were did everyone go.

Zoey and Anne Maria: Were Lost!

Pretty Cure: Sweetheart Pretty Cure

Zoey: Were Lost! Our Carnival Adventure! You know you don't want to miss this episode.

**This is the last episode I will relese before I go back to school. While I'm at school I have a band practice every Monday 4-7. But I maybe be able to wirte this Thursday or Friday nights after homework or the weekends. Then when I have free time I will release a bunch of chapters at the same time, like I did with the first 7 episodes. So wish me good luck in High School.**


	13. Episode 13

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 13

**Hi guys. I'm BACK! I'm so sorry this chapter took such a long time. I had so many performances being in band, and I have another one tonight. So I just had to post this up asap. Will I'm still continuing the story so the Pretty Cure will have a bunch of new adventures.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pretty Cure.**

At the school, in the fashion clubroom, Zoey and Anne Maria were finishing up an outfit. "Just sew the last button there and done." Anne Maria said. Zoey picked up the outfit, which was a blue blouse with white frilly sleeves and light blue stripes, and bright blue and white buttons.

"It's so cute." Meadow said as her and Ichigo coming over to the two girls. "You really think so." Zoey replied back. Just then the two girls herded a knock. The two chao hid just incase it wasn't one of the girls. "It's open." Both Anne Maria and Zoey said.

Just then Staci, Dakota, Dawn and Jo both came in holding tickets. Dakota then ran over to the two girls holding three tickets. " Hey guys, did you hear?" Dakota said. "What?" Anne Maria replied. "The Spring Carnival is coming this Saturday." Staci replied. "Really. I've always wanted to go to that." Zoey said. "Yeah we heard earlier, so we each bought a ticket for all of us." Dawn said, as Dakota gave two of the tickets to Anne Maria and Zoey. "Thank you." Zoey and Anne Maria said. "This will be." Zoey started. "The best weekend." Anne Maria finished for her. "EVER!" The two girls said as they high fived each other.

(OP: Ready! Set! GO! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)

At the Dark Forest. The three leaders wanted to know how did Dark Flower get those X jewel seeds. "So how did you get those jewel seeds?" Ivy said as she wanted to grab one from Dark Flower's bag, but she took the bag before she could even take one. "Hey why did you-." She said until Dark Flower talked to her. "I need these jewel seed to keep the Pretty Cure off track." Dark Flower replied. "You see I caught these jewel seed my first day visiting the human world. I thought if I caught enough I would get the Pretty Cure off guard. Then my latest plan will be getting one of the cures to be on our side." Dark Flower continued. "That does sound like a good plan." Frost said. "Yeah not only the cures will be fighting us, they will be fighting their own teammate as well." Oaken replied back. "Dark Flower you are a genius." Ivy said as Dark Flower smirked.

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 13:

Were Lost! Our Carnival Adventure!

Later at night Anne Maria got her alarm clock set to an early time so she can meet up with the girls in the morning. "I can't wait for the carnival tomorrow." Anne Maria said as she went to bed. She then laid her head on her pillow. She then smiled as she went to sleep.

Anne Maria was dreaming of something. She saw a black Pretty Cure, fighting Dark Flower. "What's going on?" she said. Anne Maria went closer to see the black cure's chao partner got destroyed, and later disappeared.

Anne Maria woke up in her pitch-black room. She looked at her clock seeing its still the middle of the night. She put her clock down, and tried to go back to sleep, but still had thoughts of the mysterious black cure.

The next morning all six girls were inside the carnival. Anne Maria was sitting down on a bench looking down. She still had thoughts of the black cure she had last night. "Anne Maria?" Zoey said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Are you ok?" She asked. "I'm fine I just had a weird dream that's all." Anne Maria said, as she got up. And two girls started fallowing the others.

Marble was at the entrance of the amusement park looking at the six cures, glaring at them. She started to fallow them.

Anne Maria was still looking down. But then she grabbed Zoey by her shoulders and took her to the different part of the park. "Anne Maria what's wrong." Zoey asked. "Look Zoey I had a weird dream last night." Anne Maria said finally blurting it out. "Really?" Zoey said. "What was it about?" Zoey said. "I really don't know, but what I saw was a black cure." Anne Maria said. "A black Pretty Cure?" Zoey replied. "Yeah it was fighting Dark Flower, and that was it my dream ended." Anne Maria said sighing. "Anne Maria I believe you, I had the same dream only it had the black cure, I didn't see Dark Flower in my dream anywhere." Zoey said. Anne Maria then garbed Zoey's hand. "Come on we have to tell the others." Anne Maria stopped, as she didn't see the others.

"Were did everyone go?" Anne Maria said. "Dawn! Dakota!" Zoey called out. "Jo! Staci!" Anne Maria called out. After a few minutes they realized they were lost. "Were lost!" The two yelled out.

In a different part of the park Dawn, Dakota, Staci, and Jo were both walking around the park, not noticing Anne Maria and Zoey were both missing? "So I think we should walk around for a few minutes, what do you think Zoey?" Dawn asked, only seeing that she was gone. "Zoey?" Dawn called out again, and looked around. So did Dakota, Staci, and Jo. "That's weird Zoey would not be that far off, the snack bar is just near us." Dakota said. "Yeah, and it would be a while if she was in line, but I don't see her." Staci replied. "Also Anne Maria can't wait in those kind of lines, if she was she would pull Zoey out of there already." Jo said. "Do you think there… lost?" Dakota said. "Don't worry Dakota, we will be able to find them." Lemon said peeking out of her bag. "Yeah." Aqua replied. "We have a map that will help us, I mean look how small it is." "Aqua I think you wrong." Jo said as she grabbed the map form Dawn and opening it, seeing that it was bigger then expected. Lemon and Aqua were both in complete shock. "Say it isn't so!" The both said, as Brownie and Happy just sighed in disappointment.

At a different part of the park, Zoey and Anne Maria were calling out for the others. Their guardians, who were inside their bag was also calling out for the other chao guardians. "Dawn! Were are you!" Zoey called out. "Jo! Come on Jo, tell us were you are!" Anne Maria called out. "Aqua! Citrus! Brownie! Were are you!" Ichigo yelled. Snowy also called out, but since she can talk a little bit she still tried her best. "Happy! Lemon! Berry! Can you here us!" Meadow called out.

While they were calling out, Zoey saw Marble out in the distance. "Anne Maria look." Zoey pointed out. Anne Maria looked and saw Marble. "It's Marble." Anne Maria said. "Hey Marble!" Zoey called out. Marble looked up to see Zoey and Anne Maria. She then gave a smile and ran over too them. "Hi Zoey. Hi Anne Maria. How are you two doing?" Marble asked, pretending to be nice. She then looked to see the other girls were not there. "Um, where are the others?" She asked. Zoey and Anne Maria were both nervous since they don't know what to say to her. But Zoey decided to tell the truth. "Well we lost them." Zoey said. "But can you help us find them?" She asked. "Well I don't know I have to call my uncle to tell him first just give me a minute." Marble said as she found the most private place to call. Marble then called someone form the Dark Forest.

"Hello"

"Hi Frost, I have to tell you something."

"Really what is it Dark Flower?" Frost said on the other line.

"I just met two of the cures, and they are separated with the other cures. What should I do?" Marble asked.

"Will fallow them, and when the time comes, try to make the Oniwashi." Frost said.

"Ok I will. Bye" Marble said as she hanged up.

Marble then saw Anne Maria and Zoey sitting down on a bench looking down, knowing they can't find the others. She then came over to them and started to talk. "So I told my uncle." Marble started, as the two girls snapped out of their world. "Really so you can help us." Anne Maria said. Marble just nodded. "Ok come on lets go find the others." Zoey said as the three girls ran to find the others.

What the two girls didn't see was that Marble put an X jewel seed on one of the rides.

(Eyecatch 1: A picture frame in the shape of heart features Zoey. Yoru spins the frame and Dawn, Dakota, and Staci appeared. Then Hero spins it and Anne Maria and Jo appeared. Chappy spins it but to hard causing the picture of the girls to disappear only featuring the title. But then the girls appear in their cure form but they have swirls in there eyes.)

(Eyecatch 2: Six hearts that represent the girls cure colors flip and it shows the girls. It then flips again and the hearts form a flower. The flower blooms and the girls are now in their cure form along with their Chao as they posed.)

After a half an hour Dawn, Dakota, Staci, and Jo were using the map to find out were Anne Maria and Zoey were. Basically these four girls were going nowhere. "Ok it's been half an hour and we have been going nowhere." Jo said sitting down on a bench. "Will I have been reading the map, but everywhere we go it all looks the same." Dawn said looking though the map again. "Wait let me see that map." Jo said grabbing the map from Dawn. Jo along with Staci and Dakota were looking though the map, and later fainted. "DAWN! We've been going in circles!" The three girls yelled at Dawn pointing at the map.

Back to where Zoey, Anne Maria, and Marble were, the three just started walking around the whole park finding the others. Just then the lime green chao orb Anne Maria had started glowing. Meadow popped out of the bag, but when she saw Marble she went back in, but tried to get Anne Maria's attention to tell her about the new chao orb. Anne Maria and Zoey then looked in Anne Maria's bag and saw the orb glowing. Anne Maria then closed the bag. "Hey Marble can you give us a minute I think I got a call from one of the girls." Anne Maria said holding her bag behind her. The two ran off, but once they were gone Marble gave out an evil smirk.

The two girls ran to the safest part away from the crowd. Ichigo and Meadow came right out of the bag, and just in time the lime green orb started to hatch, and it was born a little lime green chao. The chao opened her eyes and saw Anne Maria smiling at her. The chao started to fly, and landed into Anne Maria's arms. The girls were both smiling, but then there was an OniWashi rollercoaster, the X that Marble put on before she fallowed the group. The girls nodded, and decided to fallow it.

While they were fallowing it, they found Dawn, Dakota, Staci, and Jo. "Dakota, look." Dawn said. She pointed to Zoey and Anne Maria who saw them, and are coming to them. Zoey and Anne Maria both stopped, and found the rest of the team. "Zoey!" Dawn and Dakota called out. "Anne Maria!" Staci and Jo called out too. Anne Maria and Zoey then joined up with the group. "Where were you guys?" Dakota asked. "No time to ask." Anne Maria said. "Why?" Jo replied. Just then the six girls saw the OniWashi, and nodded. "Now that were here, are you ready?" Zoey asked. And the girls nodded.

Pretty Cure Charm, Bloom Up!

Pretty Cure Power Up!

The red flower that blooms the friendly tune, Cure Rose!

The blue flower that whispers the kind voice, Cure Lily!

The yellow flower that plays the lovely song, Cure Daisy!

The orange flower that likes the happy feeling, Cure Tulip!

The green flower that has a beautiful melody, Cure Iris!

The purple flower that feels the strong beat, Cure Lavender!

"Our six hearts that protect the kingdom of flowers. Blooming, Sweetheart Pretty Cure!"

The little lime green chao peaked up from the bag, and saw her new owner, as a Pretty Cure. The six girls decide they should separate, since this is a fast OniWashi. Cure Rose and Cure Iris decided to go the front, Cure Lily and Cure Lavender would go the back, and Cure Tulip and Cure Daisy took the left and right side to keep it off balance.

Cure Rose tried to attack first, but the OniWashi was fast she couldn't get the first hit. Cure Lily and Cure Lavender decided to try, but before they can hit it, the monster just speed away, making the two girls fell on their face. Since the Oniwashi was so fat it blew away the bag that had the lime green chao. The chao landed near Dark Flower's feet.

"Oh No." Cure Iris said, as she saw her new chao get grabbed by Dark Flower. "So you and your little friends are the ones that are little helpers to the Pretty Cure." She said holding on to the chao. The chao tried her best to be free, but nothing. "Will say goodbye-" Dark Flower side until Cure Iris said something. "Let her go." She said. Dark Flower looked up to Cure Iris. "What did you say?" Dark Flower replied. "She said let her go!" Cure Rose said standing up to her. "Rose." Cure Iris whispered.

"Your not part of this." Dark Flower said. She snapped her fingers and the Oniwashi turned around about to run over Cure Rose. Just then Cure Iris came and pushed Cure Rose out of the way. "Rose are you ok." Cure Iris said getting off Cure Rose. "Yes I'm ok, but look." Cure Rose pointed out. It was Cure Iris' Cure Jewel. It was white with a green gem on the top, lime green middle, and a pink orb on the bottom. Cure Iris went to go grab it, but then the OniWashi was coming towards her Cure Jewel, but Cure Iris grabbed it just in time, before the monster grabbed it. "What!" Dark Flower yelled. Since the grip was loose the lime green chao was able to be free. The chao flew right next to Cure Iris, as she was about to finish the battle.

Cure Iris pointed the gem on the middle part of her ribbon. She waved it around creating a shiny green light.

Pretty Cure Iris Healing!

It created a bright green light that attacked the monster and cracked the X. She then blew on the gem and did a pose.

Sweetheart Iris.

After she said that the X on the monster cracked and it turned back into a rollercoaster. The jewel seed popped off and went to Hero's bag. Dark Flower just disappeared after the battle. "She's gone." Cure Iris said.

Later in the evening the girls were back in their normal clothes. The lime green chao, now named Lime was sleeping on Anne Maria's lap. "So why did you two run off." Dakota said. "Will you see last night I had a dream about a Pretty Cure, a black pretty cure." "A black Pretty Cure?" Dawn replied. Hero and Yoru just were looking at Anne Maria. "Zoeyhad the same dream, but I don't know about you guys?" Anne Maria said. "Will I saw the same thing only I saw her with her partner." Staci said. "And I saw the black pretty cure, her partner, and Dark Flower." Dakota replied. "Hero did you know anything about a black Pretty Cure?" Jo asked. "I don't know Jo, but we may find her one day" Hero said, as the six girls looked at the sunset.

(ED: Yay! Yay! Yay! SHPC version)

Next episode preview:

Dawn: I Can't STAND HIM!

Zoey: Who?

Dakota: Its Scott, him and Dawn had a Long History.

Pretty Cure: Sweetheart Pretty Cure

Zoey: Calm Down! Dawn what's wrong with you! You know you don't want to miss this episode.

**Ok so we have a new cure foreshadow. I already told you about Cure Cherry, and this black cure is number 8. So this Pretty Cure story will have a total of 8 Pretty Cures.**

**Also the next episode will be a Dott story. I had this idea eversince I saw Episode 5 of TDROTI, so all I can saw is Dawn may go CRAZY in the next chapter.**

**For those of you guys who waited a long time I will post spoilers of future chapters.**

**SPOILERT ALERT! (Look Away if you don't like)**

**Episode 15: **

**Dott story**

**Dawn gets her Cure Jewel**

**Dawn's second chao hatches**

**Episode 16:**

**Jock Story**

**Jo gets her Cure Jewel**

**One of Jo's chao orbs hatches**

**Episode 17:**

**Jo goes against the Pretty Cure**

**Another one of Jo's orbs hatches**

**Episode 18:**

**The Cures rescue Jo.**

**That's all the spoilers I have. Ok see you Bye :)**


	14. Episode 14

**Hi guys. Today I just started my Winter Vacation and I'm soooooooooooo Happy! Will I finished this last night and I'm doing a bunch of new stories my whole Winter Break. I hope you enjoy this wonderful chapter of Sweetheart Pretty Cure.**

**Also on my deviantART page I sent in a new thing on Sweetheart Pretty Cure. ****Marble will now be named Megan. Marble will be her nickname for now on. **

**I hope you will enjly this story.**

**I dont own Total Drama or Pretty Cure**

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 14

Dawn was seen walking to school smiling and humming a wonderful tune. The other cures were fallowing her, smiling seeing Dawn happy. "I never saw Dawn this happy before." Zoey said seeing Dawn's behavior. "She is only like this when there is something special happening." Dakota said. "Like what?" Zoey asked. "Let's see her birthday, a test." Dakota said listing, until she stopped at the word test.

"Wait who studied last night for our Math test." Dakota said frightened. "Well I only studied a little bit." Zoey whimpered. As no one else rose their hand besides Dawn, who is now smiling, the rest of the cures were freaking out, as they forgot to study.

(OP: Ready! Set! GO! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)

As the six girls got to school, Dawn was still smiling, while the rest of the girls were sad, since they forgot to study. They stood in the front of the door in their classroom. "Well even though you guys, besides Zoey didn't study for the test I'm sure you guys will be ok." Dawn said.

Dawn opened the door to the classroom, and a bucket of water landed on her. She also tripped on a couple of brooms and mops. "Dawn!" The cures yelled out. "Are you ok?" Zoey asked. Dawn removed the bucket from her head, and saw who did it. It was a boy with short ginger hair, and freckles. He just laughed at Dawn's misery, while Dawn just glared at him.

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 14

Calm Down! Dawn what's wrong with you!

After the test, Dawn got her self dried up, and went to sit down to read. However, the boy who pulled the prank on her tried to distract her with his annoying antics. She tried to ignore it, but he just made some more noise. Dawn just started getting madder and madder by the second. After the boy tapped her on shoulder, she just screamed causing the whole school to flinch, or faint.

Later during lunch Dawn was sitting alone at lunch hiding from everyone. She was hiding underneath the staircase going up stairs. Just then she heard someone calling her, but she decided to ignore it. Just then she heard Zoey's voice and, Zoey, along with the others came to her. "Dawn are you ok." Zoey asked, as the others checked to see if she is ok. "Yeah I'm fine." Dawn replied. Just then Aqua came out of her ball, and said to her. "You didn't seem fine, when that boy was disturbing you." Dawn then replied. "Well he has been disturbing me for a long time now." "What do you mean?" Zoey said. "Here let me tell her Dawn." Dakota said.

Dakota let all the girls sit down near Dawn and start telling the story of the boy and Dawn. "Ok well it started back in elementary school." Dakota started, as she remembered the elementary school her and Dawn went to. "The boy Dawn was getting bothered by, his name is Scott." Dakota said as she continued the story. "Once he saw Dawn, everyday he always pulled pranks her." Dakota said. "She said 'I will never forgive him' on the last day of elementary school in front of everybody, which was so embarrassing everyone laughed at her." Dakota said finishing off the story laughing, while everyone gave a weird look, and Dawn just growled while she slammed the lid on her lunch bag hard and left.

Right after school, Dawn just ran right out of the school, not bothering to talk to the cures, or anyone else. She kept on running until she was in her neighborhood. "Dawn wait!" Aqua called out holding her second chao orb. "Aqua what's wrong?" Anne Maria called out as her and the others saw Aqua in the middle of the sidewalk holding her sky blue chao orb, but the orb seemed to be losing it's color, and turned grey. The cures gasped as they saw the orb fading.

Dawn finally got home, and was going to her room and cries her eyes out, from today's events. She locked the door and fell on her bed crying. When in her room Marble/ Dark Flower was looking in her window seeing how upset she is. Marble just smirked and left.

At the base, Hero and Yoru were studding on how Dawn's sky blue turned dull and grey. Chappy and the other baby chao were only jumping around so they can see. The girls were waiting nervously until Jo said. "Well anything!" "Hold on give both of us a minute." Hero said. "Well I want to see." Chappy said bouncing around. "Chappy stop!" Yoru said. "If you bump into us, and we drop it, this thing will shatter." After he said that the cure gasped. "What do you mean shatter." Staci asked worriedly.

"Will you see if a chao orb looses its color it means it's dying?" Hero said, as everyone gasped. "Will can it still hatch?" Zoey asked. "It will, but the chao can be powerful and maybe evil." Yoru said. "What do you mean maybe." Jo asked. "Will we don't know exactly?" Yoru said. "What you guys need to do is talk to Dawn, and tell her to come here as fast as she can, or in 24 hours." Hero said. "Ok will do that." Dakota said. She gently grabbed the Dawn's faded orb, and left while the others fallowed her.

Outside of the base Marble heard everything about faded chao orbs, and decided to steal it, when the cures fight her OniWashi. She then secretly started to fallow Dakota home.

A few minutes later Zoey, Staci, and Jo were going back home. Just then Jo saw Scott standing alone in an ally. "Hey look it's Scott." Jo said. Zoey got upset, and went over to him. She then pushed him to the corner of the wall, and said to him. "What is wrong with you?" She shouted, as Jo and Staci flinched at Zoey's behavior. "Why are you so mean to Dawn?" Zoey said. "Hey it is not my business, so it is not yours either." Scott said. He got out of Zoey's grasp, and pushed Staci and Jo out of the way so he can go home. "What a jerk." Jo replied, as Staci agreed with her.

Just then Zoey's phone rang. "Hello?" Zoey said over the phone. "WHAT!" Zoey yelled, as Staci and Jo came to her. "Ok, I know it's late, but will look for her." Zoey said as she hanged up the phone. "That was Dakota. She told me Dawn is gone." Zoey said as Staci and Jo gasped.

However Scott wasn't to far from them and overheard what they said.

(Eyecatch 1: A picture frame in the shape of heart features Zoey. Yoru spins the frame and Dawn, Dakota, and Staci appeared. Then Hero spins it and Anne Maria and Jo appeared. Chappy spins it but to hard causing the picture of the girls to disappear only featuring the title. But then the girls appear in their cure form but they have swirls in there eyes.)

(Eyecatch 2: Six hearts that represent the girls cure colors flip and it shows the girls. It then flips again and the hearts form a flower. The flower blooms and the girls are now in their cure form along with their Chao as they posed.)

Dawn was hiding in her tree house just looking outside. She saw Dakota waiting outside, for Zoey and the others too look for her. Just then Aqua came through the window. "You know they are looking for you." She said, as Dawn just sighed. Dawn kept looking in the window until Zoey, Dakota, and the others left. She sighed and left her tree house and fallowed the others.

"Everyone." Dawn whispered, as everyone looked back at her. "Dawn!" Everyone cheered as they hugged her. "Where were you?" Zoey said. "I just wanted to be alone in my tree house." "Dawn we were worried about you because of your chao orb." Dakota said as she went into her pockets looking for it, but she kept digging in her pockets, and couldn't find it. "Dakota what's wrong?" Dawn asked worriedly. "I think Dakota lost your chao orb." Lemon said, as she flew next to Dakota. "And if we won't find it time." Ichigo said as Berry continued. "It will die." Dawn the gasped. "But were can it be." Anne Maria said. "I think I now who." Dawn said.

Scott was seen holding on to Dawn's chao orb. He didn't know what it was, but he saw Dawn with it a few times on her backpack. He was putting it in his backpack so he can give it to Dawn tomorrow. Just before he can leave Dawn, Zoey, and the others stopped him. "What are you doing with that? That's mine." Dawn said. Scott looked at the orb and gave it to her. "Here. I was giving it to you anyway." Scott said as he threw the orb to Dawn, but before she caught it and black force made by one of Dark Flower's attack and got it.

"No. I got it," Dark Flower said. She then pointed at Dawn, and used a move to attack her. The attack shot a black wave to Dawn, but Scott jumped in front of her and took the hit. "Scott!" Dawn yelled. Scott later fell down on the floor, in a black aura not moving. "Scott." Dawn said as she tried to wake him up. Dawn glared and looked at the girls and told them. "Everyone transform." Everyone nodded.

Pretty Cure Charm, Bloom Up!

Pretty Cure Power Up!

The red flower that blooms the friendly tune, Cure Rose!

The blue flower that whispers the kind voice, Cure Lily!

The yellow flower that plays the lovely song, Cure Daisy!

The orange flower that likes the happy feeling, Cure Tulip!

The green flower that has a beautiful melody, Cure Iris!

The purple flower that feels the strong beat, Cure Lavender!

"Our six hearts that protect the kingdom of flowers. Blooming, Sweetheart Pretty Cure!"

After transforming, Dark Flower took out an X and threw it towards Dawn's/Cure Lily's sketchbook. And it turned into an OniWashi. "Oh no, my sketchbook." Cure Lily said. "Don't worry Cure Lily will get it back." Cure Daisy said. Cure Daisy and Cure Rose then jumped so they can attack. Cure Lily saw her chao orb, so she tried to get it. However the Oniwashi attacked her. "Lily!" Cure Daisy and Cure Rose yelled out. Which then the Oniwashi opened up and shot black ink and tied them up. The two cures landed in a thud. Cure Lily gasped as she saw black aura around them like Scott was. Cure Lily got upset and started to go towards Dark Flower. She then dogged every move the OniWashi was throwing in front of her.

When she went in front of Dark Flower she got her chao orb, however a move of the Oniwashi was right behind her, so after she gets hit the orb will fall, but before the Oniwashi's move could hit her Cure Tulip, Cure Iris, and Cure Lavender saved her. However, the three cures had the same fate like Cure Rose and Cure Daisy.

Cure Lily landed in her feet, and saw her friends tied up in a black aura. After rescuing her orb the orb slowly started to turn back to its regular color. "Your ok now little one." Cure Lily said. After the orb turned back to full color it started to hatch. "Get that orb before it hatches OniWashi!" Dark Flower yelled. "The monster made a loud cry and charged to Cure Lily.

Before the OniWashi can attack her, Cure Lily's chao orb hatched and a shiny blue light came out. The darkness surrounding the other 5 cures started fading and they saw Cure Lily with her Cure Jewel and her Sky blue chao next to her. "Lily." Cure Rose. Cure Lily looked at the cures and her chao who smiled at her brightly.

Cure Lily pointed the gem on the middle part of her ribbon. She waved it around creating a shiny blue light.

Pretty Cure Lily Healing

It created a shiny bright blue light that attacked the monster and cracked the X. She then blew on the gem and did a pose.

Sweetheart Lily

After she said that the X on the Oniwashi cracked and turned back into a notebook, Cure Lily caught her notebook, while the Jewel Seed went into Hero's bag.

"I was so close." Dark Flower growled. "But don't worry Pretty Cure my next plan to stop you will be much worse then the last one." Dark Flower said as she smirked and disappeared. "And will be ready for you." Cure Lily said, as she along with the, who are ok stood together.

A little later the girls were back in their regular clothes. Dawn was sitting next to a sleeping Scott, who was suddenly waking up. "What happened?" Scott said. "Dawn?" Scott said as she was in front of him. "You passed out, Scott." Dawn said. "But you saved me. Thank You." Dawn said. Scott was blushing. "Dawn I'm sorry." Scott blurted out. Which now Dawn is blushing. "Scott." Dawn whispered. "I'm really sorry. I really am." Scott kept on saying.

Just then Dawn kissed Scott on the cheek, and hugged him. "It's ok Scott as long as your ok, I do forgive you." Dawn whispered. During their forgiveness Zoey looked at Dawn's new chao healthy and happy.

The next morning at school the girls meet Dawn at the entrance. "Morning Dawn." Zoey and the other girls said. "Morning girls." Dawn said smiling. "Ready for school." Dawn said. Which everyone then nodded and agreed.

While walking to class Dawn was talking about Scott. "So he's done with the pranks." Dakota said. "Yep no more problems with Scott now." Dawn said smiling as she opened the door, but just like the beginning of the episode a bucket of water fell on Dawn. "I never keep promises!" Scott yelled as he laughed. Dawn then got upset and started chasing Scott, which made him, get scared and run being chased around the classroom. "He'll never change would he?" Jo said. "Who knows?" Staci said, as the girls started laughing at the scene.

(ED: Yay! Yay! Yay! SHPC version)

Next episode preview:

Jo: I'm excited for this week!

Zoey: Why is that?

Anne Maria: Jo will finally talk to her crush

Jo: Anne Maria!

Anne Maria: Sorry

Pretty Cure: Sweetheart Pretty Cure

Zoey: My heart is beating! I want to admit how I feel to you! You know you don't want to miss this episode!

**So are next episode will be a JoXBrick story. I love Jo and Brick so I wanted to make a chapter for them in this story. Hope you guys will be super happy for this next chapter.**


	15. Episode 15

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 15

**Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas! How is everyone this holiday season. Since I'm on school break I had a bunch of free time to do this story. I hope you guys enjoy this story**

**Warning: A bunch of Jock moments :D**

**I don't own Total drama or Pretty Cure**

While going home from practice, Jo was seen jumping around, and throwing and dribbling her basketball around. "And she shoots," Jo said as she threw her ball. "She scores!" Jo yelled as she caught it again. Just then a boy that goes to the same school as the cures was walking by. He had short black hair, and black eyes. "One more time." Jo said. She did the same thing, but tripped, but the boy grabbed her hand, but both of them fell all the way down.

"Are you ok?" the boy said. Jo looked up and smiled at the boy because she has known him before. "Yeah, but I should be asking you the same thing." Jo said as she grabbed his hand. "You seam to have a lot of energy." The boy said. "Brick you know I always have a lot of energy everyday." Jo said. The two stood up and went their separate ways. After Brick was already gone. Jo whispered, "I love you."

(OP: Ready! Set! GO! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)

The next day at school was a great day. The students at Taiyo Academy get to wear their summer uniforms for the remainder of the year. All the girls were in class waiting for Jo to arrive. "Where is Jo? She's never been late before." Zoey said. "Don't worry when Jo is late she is just meeting someone." Anne Maria said.

Jo was seen running to get to class. "Oh no. Oh no" Jo said as she was panting to get to class. As she was running she bumped into Brick again. Brick gave a small laugh. "How many times are we going to bump into each other?" Brick said. "Oh, hi Brick." Jo said as she got up. "Late again as always." Brick said. "It's easy for you. When you're late you never get in trouble." Jo said as the two started walking. "Will it's just easy for me." Brick said smiling.

"Hey Jo." Brick said. "Yeah." Jo replied. "Are you doing anything next week?" Brick asked. "Will not really. Since I'm done with basketball, all I'm doing is just helping out my dad, that's all." Jo said. "Will I'm having a party, and I was hoping you can make something." Brick said. "Um, sure. Why not." Jo said smiling. "Great see you next week." Brick said as he opened the door to her classroom. After he closed the door Jo yelled. "What did do?"

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 15

My heart is beating! I want to admit I love you!

During lunch Jo, wanted to sit alone for a change, while the others sat somewhere private because Dawn made something for her newborn chao, Sky and Anne Maria's newborn chao Flower. The two little one's couldn't stop enjoying themselves. "So why does Jo want to be alone?" Zoey asked. "Oh I think I know why." Anne Maria said smirking. Anne Maria then went over to where Jo was sitting, and Zoey fallowed.

"So how did your talk with Brick go?" Anne Maria said, as Anne Maria's surprised visit freaked out Jo. "Don't scare me like that again. Ever!" Jo said. "And it was just a simple talk." Jo said again. Just then Zoey came. "Who is Brick?" Zoey asked.

"Will Brick is Jo's best friend." Anne Maria said. "What? But I thought you and Jo were best friends." Zoey said. "Will you see me and Jo are best friends, but there was one time where Brick came into Jo's life. Anne Maria then started to talk about how Brick and Jo became close friends.

"It happened back in kindergarten. Since me and my family go on trips once in awhile, Jo always felt alone." Anne Maria said as she started the story. "So one day Brick was a new transfer student, and then they just became best friends." Anne Maria said. "Yeah and now Brick is having a big party next week, and he expects me to make something." Jo said. Just then the others came. "So did you tell him the truth?" Anne Maria said. "I tried, but he never gave me the chance." Jo said. "If only I know how to bake." Jo said.

Just then she remembered that Staci could also bake. Jo then gave a smirk and went over to Staci. "Staci I know you are part of the baking club can you at least-." Jo said smiling, but cut off by Staci. "I won't bake for you, so you can give it to Brick, and lie saying you baked it." Staci said. Jo just frowned, and did what she never would do. Beg. "Please! Please? Please Staci." Jo begged and pouted. "Well I can't just bake, and let you take it, but I can teach you how to bake this weekend." "Teach me." Jo said. "Yeah first thing tomorrow morning. I'll teach you." Staci said. Jo thought about it and said. "Ok."

Later that night Jo was sitting down for dinner with her dad, her two younger cousins, Max and Daniel who are both twins, and her older brother Ryan. Jo already finished her food, and went to put her plate in the sink. "Hey honey." Her father said as he came in to put his plate in the sink as well. "How was you day at school?" He asked. "Dad. Was mom ever a good cook or baker?" Jo asked. "Of course she was honey." Her father said. Jo then grabbed a picture frame that was in the kitchen. "I miss her." Jo said. "We all miss her Jo. We all do." Her father said being behind her. "If she was alive today, she would teach me how to bake." Jo said with a few tears forming in her eyes. "You will be a good baker, just fallow your heart." Her father said. He then left, and Jo kept her father's advice to herself.

Later Jo was in her P.J's and went too bed. She then took a small frame of her and her mother together. "Please help me be a great baker." Jo whispered. She then put the picture down and went to sleep.

Later the next morning Jo was over at Zoey's house just to wait for Staci. Jo was just looking down daydreaming on what would happen next Friday. Jo thought it would be ok and Brick would like it, but the worst is if he didn't like the food she will bake, and he says something bad about it. This made Jo worry a lot more.

Staci then came in with a bunch of bags. "Sorry I'm late, I just grabbed a few things from a bunch of places." Staci said. "Now are you ready Jo." Staci said.

A little later Jo wore a pink apron with hearts and tied her hair into pigtails. "So what do I have to do first?" Jo asked. Jo did what Staci asked, but the rest of her baking started to turn into disaster. Jo started to overfill, or put less of everything. Sometimes the food actually fell of the table, or stuff on the stove or oven burned. After a few tries Jo finally got the hang of it. Jo then started to make a bunch of deserts. Jo made chocolates, cookies, cupcakes, and all different kinds of sweet treats. After baking all those sweets Jo put them in a pretty little box.

"I finally did it." Jo said. Just then Chappy, Hero, and Yoru came in. "Everyone you got to see this." Chappy said. The girls then went back to Zoey's living room to see Jo's bag glowing. Two of her orbs were starting to hatch. "Is it time already." Jo said.

(Eyecatch 1: A picture frame in the shape of heart features Zoey. Yoru spins the frame and Dawn, Dakota, and Staci appeared. Then Hero spins it and Anne Maria and Jo appeared. Chappy spins it but to hard causing the picture of the girls to disappear only featuring the title. But then the girls appear in their cure form but they have swirls in there eyes.)

(Eyecatch 2: Six hearts that represent the girls cure colors flip and it shows the girls. It then flips again and the hearts form a flower. The flower blooms and the girls are now in their cure form along with their Chao as they posed.)

The two orbs hatched and it showed two little chao a grey one and a black one. The two little chao opened their eyes, and Jo saw them. "They're born." Jo said. The two little chao then landed on the couch, and Jo went to them. "Hello." Jo said. The two chao tilted their heads because they couldn't understand what she was doing. Then Hero came to her. "They just have been born. So give them time." Hero said. Jo then picked up both of the chao, and cradled them.

Later in the evening Jo thank Staci for helping her, and went home. "Dad I'm home." Jo then saw Marble sitting with her family. "Oh Jo you're here, your friend Megan came by." Jo's father said. "Megan, but me and my friends call her Marble." Megan just giggled. "Marble is just my nickname, my real name is Megan." Megan said. "Oh ok. I like Megan the best." Jo said.

Both Jo and Megan went outside to talk. "So why do you like to be called Marble for some reason?" "I just like the name, also I thought of it because my hair color." Megan said. Jo saw it; it was might like hers mixed with some darker brown hair. "Wow you look pretty with it." Jo said. Megan then changed the subject. "So what were you doing with that box?" "It's just for someone?" Jo replied as she put the box behind her back. Megan looked behind and saw it; she gave a small smirk, and then quickly disappeared into a smile. "Why can't you tell me?" Megan asked. "Will I can tell you one thing. He is just a friend and I want to give this to him for a present." Jo said smiling.

"Ok I have to go now." Megan said. "Do you want a ride my dad can drive you." Jo said. "It's ok I'll be fine." Megan said. "Are you sure?" Jo asked. "Don't worry I don't live to far where you live." Megan said. "Ok. Will if you get lost just call me ok." Jo said. Megan just nodded and left, she then looked back with smirk because she put an X of the desert box Jo had.

On the day the girls went back to school. Jo was holding the box of sweets she had. "I thought you were going to save it for the day of the party?" Zoey said. "I know, but I want to let Brick to give them a try, you know to see if he likes them." Just then everybody at school was surrounding someone. "What happened?" Dakota asked. Students then moved and Jo gasped in fear. Brick laid passed out bruised. "Someone came and Brick had a fight." One student said. "It looked rough, and then Brick passed out." Another student said. Before students can say anymore Jo just ran off crying. The girls fallowed her to make sure she was ok.

Jo was somewhere in the back of the school crying because Brick was hurt. "Who did this?" Jo said while she was crying. "I did." Dark Flower's chilling voice said. Jo then gasped and looked up to see her in front of her. "You." Jo growled. "You!" Jo yelled she tried to punch her, but Dark Flower dogged and hit her back making her fall. Dark Flower saw the box, and she shouted, "Come on out OniWashi!" The monster was her box of sweets she was going to give to Brick. The other girls came, and they saw the OniWashi. They nodded and went to Jo. After they went to her, the girls got their Dream Colon's out to be ready for transformation.

Pretty Cure Charm, Bloom Up!

Pretty Cure Power Up!

The red flower that blooms the friendly tune, Cure Rose!

The blue flower that whispers the kind voice, Cure Lily!

The yellow flower that plays the lovely song, Cure Daisy!

The orange flower that likes the happy feeling, Cure Tulip!

The green flower that has a beautiful melody, Cure Iris!

The purple flower that feels the strong beat, Cure Lavender!

"Our six hearts that protect the kingdom of flowers. Blooming, Sweetheart Pretty Cure!"

All the other cure were already fighting the monster, but Cure Lavender she just stood there because she didn't want to destroy Brick's gift. After Cure Rose fell down hard she told Cure Lavender, "Lavender help us!" she yelled. Cure Lavender just shook her head. "Why?" Cure Daisy asked. Cure Lavender just shook her head again. "Please Lavender, you got to help us." Cure Lily said. "I don't want to destroy the gift!" Cure Lavender shouted, as she then started to sob. Cure Iris just looked at her in sympathy. "But you know Brick would counting on you." Cure Iris said. "Really." Cure Lavender said, as the middle part of her ribbon started glowing all the cures saw this, and they all nodded. "You have to know the Brick will be more hurt if you don't do anything." Cure Rose said. Cure Lavender nodded and she got up ready to fight.

The monster was about to attack her, but Cure Lavender dogged it just in time. Cure Lavender did every attack and every move she dogged. Just after fighting the monster and dogging it, Cure Lavender's Cure Jewel then came out. Cure Lavender smirked, because now she has her Cure Jewel.

Cure Lavender pointed the gem on the middle part of her ribbon. She waved it around creating a shiny purple light.

Pretty Cure Lavender Healing

It created a shiny purple light that attacked the monster and cracked the X. She then blew on the gem and did a pose.

Sweetheart Lavender

After she said that the X on the OniWashi cracked and turned back into the desert box. Cure Lavender caught it, while the jewel seed went into Hero's bag.

Dark Flower saw how strong her healing move was compared from the others. Dark Flower then disappeared coming up with a new plan. Cure Lavender saw she was gone, and decided to go were Brick was.

Little later Brick woke up; he was lying down on a field. Jo, who was back in her regular clothes, was also sleeping on him. Brick shook her, and she started to wake up. "Your up." Jo said. "Yeah what happened?" Brick asked. "You just fell everybody was worried about you." Jo said. Brick then frowned, but then he saw the box. Jo then saw what he was looking at. "Oh I was going to let you try them today, but I guess it can wait." Jo said. She was about to get up until Brick grabbed her hand. "No can I have a try?" Brick asked. Jo started to blush. "Ok." Brick then tried what she made, and he loved it. "Thank you Jo." Brick said. Jo was just smiling, being happy with him.

At the Dark Forest, Dark Flower came in holding a box. "What's in there?" frost asked. Dark Flower opened it up to see a lovely black necklace. "I have a new plan to break the cures apart for good." Dark Flower said.

(ED: Yay! Yay! Yay! SHPC version)

Next episode preview:

Anne Maria: Zoey did you know Jo was using her Cure Jewel for stuff besides fighting.

Zoey: Yeah I noticed.

Dawn: We tried talking to her, but then she started acting weird.

Zoey: Really?

Anne Maria: Quick we have to rescue her before something bad happens!

Pretty Cure: Sweetheart Pretty Cure

Zoey: Whose side are you on, Jo why are you doing this! You know you don't want to miss this episode.

**So how did you like this episode. Will the next episode will be intence so I hope you stay tuned in for this next episode of Sweeheart Pretty Cure, and also read my new Pretty Cure story Amulet Pretty Cure. :)**


	16. Episode 16

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 16

**Hi I finally made this episode. So this episode is sad (not to sad) and has lots of friendship fights. This idea was given to me by my friend(Not telling her name). She gave me this idea when I started doing the story. She gave me loads of ideas to help me with the story, so I can keep writing this story. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**I don't own Pretty Cure or Total Drama**

At night Jo was dreaming of the black cure. The black cure looked sad because Jo saw her partner get killed. Jo went up to her and the dream ended.

It was early in the morning, and Jo was still asleep, even thought she overslept her regular waking time. "Jo, Jo wake up." Berry said trying to wake her up. Jo woke up. "A dream" she said waking up. Jo woke up, while Berry held up her alarm clock, along with Jo's new chao Lucky and Ash. Jo looked at her clocked, got freaked out and rushed out of bed to get ready as fast as she can.

Berry held up her summer uniform, Lucky, held her shoes, and Ash held her bag. "Thank you!" She yelled out. Jo ran down stairs; skipping breakfast, and running out the door. Jo was running as fast as she can to get to school, as she was 5 minutes there it was traffic. "Aw! How am I ever going to get to school?" Jo said.

Just then her bag sparked and her Cure Jewel was popping out. Jo looked back to see if anyone wasn't looking. She then pointed it to the traffic and all the cars stopped. "Ok so now-whoa!" Jo said, but now her Cure Jewel is made her faster. "Now this will what I call need for speed." Jo said as she was coming to school.

At Taiyo Academy all five cures were looking at the door waiting for Jo, as the teacher was calling for names. Before the teacher can say Jo's name Jo was already sitting down, like she appeared out of nowhere. "I'm right here." Jo said. The five cures, and the other students looked at the door then back to her.

Outside Megan, was looking though the classroom seeing the whole thing. "Perfect." She said with a smirk.

(OP: Ready! Set! GO! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)

A little bit latter Jo saw that her Cure Jewel could do lots of things. "Jo!" Zoey called out. Jo then put her Cure Jewel away, as Zoey, and the other cures came. "Oh hi guys I made to school before my name was called." Jo said. "Will yeah it was cool, but." Staci said as she stopped. "But what?" Jo asked. "I never have seen you get to school that fast." Dakota said. "Will I just woke up early, and just ran all the way here." Jo lied. "Jo you can tell me." Anne Maria said. Jo just got up and left, as she was safe she took her Cure Jewel out again.

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 16

Whose side are you on, Jo why are you doing this!

Later at night Jo came in to her room to see it's a mess. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!?" Jo yelled. Yoru, Ash, and Berry came out of the pile of clothes, while Lucky came out of the closet. "My dad is going to explode when he sees this."

"Yeah can't wait to tell him." Daniel, one of Jo's twin cousins said. "What do you want pest?" Jo said. "Oh nothing, just to see you in trouble." He blurted out, and starting laughing, and closing the door to get Jo's dad. As he left Jo smirked and took out her Cure Jewel.

Berry's mouth was wide opened, "You've got to be kidding me." Jo then waved her Cure Jewel around.

Outside the door Jo's twin cousins came in with her dad, and saw her room was clean as a whistle. However, Jo was just putting her clothes away. "Ok my room is clean." Jo said with a smile.

A few minutes later someone was at the door. "Coming!" Jo called out. Jo opened the door, and saw no one there except a small box. Jo grabbed the box and opened it to see a black gem necklace. Jo took out the necklace out of its box, and stared right at it. Just then it had a dark sparkle and Jo kept staring at it like she was being hypnotized.

"Jo!" Her father called out. This made Jo get out of it. "Who was at the door?" He asked. Jo didn't speak, but after a while she closed the door. "It was no one." Jo said. Her father saw the necklace, and put it on her.

The next morning Berry and Yoru told Jo what she did yesterday. "SHE WHAT!" All the cures yelled out. "I told you not to freak out." Berry said. "Hey guys do you think that's how Jo got to school yesterday?" Zoey said. "Yeah we should we tell her." Dakota said. "I'm not sure Dakota." Dawn said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jo said coming over. "What the heck where you doing?!" Anne Maria yelled. "Again what are you talking about!" Jo said about to yell. "Why where you using you Cure Jewel for other things!" Dakota yelled. "Look just leave it alone ok!" Jo yelled back. "NO!" Anne Maria yelled while grabbing her arm. Jo just let go and ran off.

"Jo!" Zoey called out, going after her. "Look Leave. Me. ALONE!" Jo yelled. Zoey was shocked at Jo yelling at her, she never been yelled at anyone, or never yelled back.

"Jo please don't do this." Dakota said as her and Staci blocked her path. "If you do are secret of Pretty Cure will be reveled." Staci said. "Look it won't happen I promise. Just trust me." Jo said.

"Jo please listen to us." Dawn begged. "No! You guys don't have to tell me how I should act or live my life, LET ME GO MY OWN WAY!" Jo yelled.

Anne Maria was sad and upset. "No you listen to us Jo!" Anne Maria yelled back. "You know what if you don't want me to live the way I want then maybe I shouldn't been you teammates in the first place." Jo said as she walked off. The other girls gasped and what Jo said as she walked off.

Megan was in the background saying to herself, "Keep getting upset at them Jo, and just so you know it that necklace will make you go against the pretty cure in no time." She said with a smirk then an evil laugh.

Later that night Jo was in her room laying her face in a pillow. There where some tears in her eyes because of her argument this morning. "Jo." Berry whispered. "Just clam down, and first thing tomorrow morning you can forgive them." Berry said. Jo got up wiped her tears and smiled, and hugged Berry.

Later around midnight, Jo was sleeping in her bed, while outside Megan, who was now Dark Flower, was outside. Dark Flower smirked. "Unlock." She said as she snapped her fingers, and then Jo woke up, but her eyes were hallowed purple. Jo then opened her window, and went outside. Just then Berry and Yoru woke up. "Jo?" Berry asked. "Jo." Yoru called out. The two chao nodded and went to fallow her.

As the two chao were flying to look for Jo, they saw Dark Flower, and the other Dark Flower guards with Jo in her cure form. "Dark Flower!" Berry and Yoru yelled whispered. The two chao hid and saw the Cure Lavender was different.

Everything was the same except her outfit was darker, the ribbons in the front and back part of her outfit her black, the ribbon on the back of her head was blacked and ripped and torn and instead of a flower an X. "Jo!" Berry whisper yelled. They then saw the group along with Cure Lavender gone and fallowed them.

The two saw them at the cure base and Cure Lavender went inside and destroyed everything inside.

(Eyecatch 1: A picture frame in the shape of heart features Zoey. Yoru spins the frame and Dawn, Dakota, and Staci appeared. Then Hero spins it and Anne Maria and Jo appeared. Chappy spins it but to hard causing the picture of the girls to disappear only featuring the title. But then the girls appear in their cure form but they have swirls in there eyes.)

(Eyecatch 2: Six hearts that represent the girls cure colors flip and it shows the girls. It then flips again and the hearts form a flower. The flower blooms and the girls are now in their cure form along with their Chao as they posed.)

The next morning the girls went to their base to see everything destroyed. "Who could of done something like this?" Dawn said. "I don't know Dawn, but it had to be the Dark Forest and Dark Flower." Zoey said. "You right." Dark Flower's voice said. The girls looked back. Jo then came to the park late seeing this.

"Guys!" Jo yelled coming to them. Dark Flower looked and glared at her, which then the necklace started to glow causing Jo some pain. "Jo!" Anne Maria yelled. The five girls went to her. Dark Flower then said to them, "Now you guys get to see are new way to defeat you." Dark Flower snapped her fingers, and Jo turned back to her evil self. "Jo." Anne Maria said in a worried voice. Jo looked up and said, "Whose Jo." All five of the girls gasped at what Jo said. Jo then did a strong move, which made all the girls fly back. Zoey then nodded to the others and they decided to transform.

Pretty Cure Charm, Bloom Up!

Pretty Cure Power Up!

The red flower that blooms the friendly tune, Cure Rose!

The blue flower that whispers the kind voice, Cure Lily!

The yellow flower the sings the lovely song, Cure Daisy!

The orange flower that likes the happy feeling, Cure Tulip!

The green flower that has a beautiful melody, Cure Iris!

"So you guys are going to fight your best friend on the team." Dark Flower said. Jo then grabbed her Cure Jewel, which now had a black gem and started to fight the cures. Cure Iris was the only one who didn't fight she was just in the back watching this. She didn't want to fight her best friend. Cure Rose tried to block Jo's attacks, but it was too strong. Cure Daisy tried to help Cure Rose, but Jo was to fast, she attacked Cure Daisy, and got rammed into Cure Lily and Cure Tulip.

Cure Iris just glared and told Dark Flower, "What did you do to Jo!" Dark Flower smirked and said, "We gave her a necklace that causes her to transform to her evil self." "Her evil self?" Cure Rose said. "Yes! Now she might be able to be part of our team." Frost said. "She is now Dark Lavender." Cure Iris just growled. "Will bring her back to us!" She yelled. Jo just did a dark shadowy move on her. Cure Iris got, hit but stood back, up and another one hit her.

"Jo please don't do this to us." Cure Iris said getting up. "Were… Where sorry." She said. "Please just come back, please give us our friend back." Cure Iris said with tears in her eyes. Jo looked at her, and looked like she was coming back to normal. "Please Jo you can do whatever you want just please come back." Cure Rose said starting to tear up, including the other cures. "Please Jo you our are best friend forever, and will be teammates so please come back." Cure Iris said.

"Let's go." Frost said. Dark Flower just glared seeing Jo trying to go back. After nearing to grab Cure Iris hand, Dark Flower grabbed Jo back, and she went back to her evil self. "NO!" Cure Iris screamed. "Sorry, but I know who to fallow." Jo said as she disappeared. "No Jo!" Cure Iris yelled, but it was too late Jo was gone.

A little later, the cures were back to their normal clothes, while Anne Maria was looking at the sunset crying. "Anne Maria." Zoey said coming to her. Anne Maria looked up. "We'll get her back don't worry." Zoey said hoping it will calm Anne Maria down. "Are you sure?" "Positive." Dawn said coming to her. "I just hope." Anne Maria said as the other cures looked up at the sunset.

(ED: Yay! Yay! Yay! SHPC version)

Next episode preview:

Anne Maria: Are you sure will rescue Jo?

Chappy: Of course we will.

Zoey: Don't worry. Were going to try are best to bring her back.

Pretty Cure: Sweetheart Pretty Cure

Zoey: The Cure Lavender rescue mission. You know you don't want to miss this episode.

**Sorry Jo fans, but hey I hope she will be rescued, and not be evil forever. She is the most favorite cure, in this story. I hope you wait for the next one.**


	17. Episode 17

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 17

**Hi guys it's been at least 4 months since I posted the last chapter. I finally finished it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also the most faved cure in this story is Jo, I don't know why, but I ****agree. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama and Pretty Cure.**

Zoey was in class having a flashback of everything that happened in the last episode. Zoey then looked at the two desks next to her, which are empty. Zoey frowned; Jo was in the Dark Forest joining Dark Flower and her followers, while Anne Maria hasn't been coming to school ever since Jo was gone.

It wasn't just Zoey being upset Dawn, Dakota, and Staci where also upset about their friend. The four girls needed to find a way to get their friend back, and get the team together again. Zoey looked back at the team and back to the two seats Jo and Anne Maria sat in. Zoey then realized that this is a rescue mission.

(OP: Ready! Set! GO! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)

At Anne Maria's house, Anne Maria was in her room looking at the window, her partners Meadow and Flower where watching her, until Zoey knocked on the door, since, Anne Maria's parents where not here Meadow opened the door.

"Zoey." Meadow said. "We have a plan to rescue Jo." Zoey said.

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 17:

The Cure Lavender Rescue Mission.

The five girls went to the team base and went to talk to Queen Synthesis about the whole thing. "I see so that's what happened." She said looking at the frowns of the cure members. "We tried are best to get her back, but no use." Berry said. Just then Queen Synthesis thought of something. "I'm sending all of you guys to the Dark Forest." She said. "WHAT!" Everyone said. "Queen you can't be serious right." Yoru said. "None of us has ever been in there." Hero said. 'Will we have to don't we." Zoey said. The queen nodded. "Ok you guys lets transform." Zoey said, as the others nodded.

Pretty Cure Charm, Bloom Up!

Pretty Cure Power Up!

The red flower that blooms the friendly tune, Cure Rose!

The blue flower that whispers the kind voice, Cure Lily!

The yellow flower the sings the lovely song, Cure Daisy!

The orange flower that likes the happy feeling, Cure Tulip!

The green flower that has a beautiful melody, Cure Iris!

"I wish you good lucky Pretty Cure." Queen Synthesis said. She then opened up a portal, and the cures went in. "Ready." Cure Rose said. "Ready!" The other cures agreed. The chao partners decided to stay knowing that the cures got this.

As they were inside they saw the Dark Forest. It was dark and had a bunch of dead plants, they sky was covered in dark clouds. It had a spooky appearance, but the cures know they had to be brave. "Come on we have to find Jo." Cure Iris said. Cure Iris then ran off looking for her friend. "Cure Iris wait!" Cure Rose said. "We have to fallow her." Cure Daisy said. The cures then fallowed her.

At another part of the Dark Forest, the Dark Forest members knew the cures were there and we watching they're every move. "So they are here." Ivy said. "I knew it." Oaken said. "Well we have are two strongest members now." Frost said. "Dark Forest, Dark Lavender." He called out. The two girls then came; he gave out a sinister smile.

The cures were walking around the whole forest, they were a little scared, but knew they had to find Jo. As they were still walking they saw Frost, Ivy, and Oaken blocking their way. "You!" Cure Iris growled. "That's right us." Frost said showing his smirk. "Give us back cure friend." Cure Lily said. "Hm. Let us think. No." Ivy said as she then laughed.

The cures just growled, and glared at them. "How can we get her back!" Cure Rose yelled. "Your never going to get her back, she belongs to us now." Frost said, Cure Iris had tears in her eyes, and was going to punch Frost. Just then Frost, Ivy, and Oaken then disappeared, and Cure Iris fell.

"Cure Iris!" Cure Rose said, as she and the other cures came to her. "Are you alright?" Cure Rose said, as Cure Iris got up with tears in her eyes. "I just want her back Cure Rose." Cure Iris said, as she was about to cry.

In the background, Cure Lavender was watching this far away, and felt sorry for her, however as she started to feel sorry, the necklace she had on glowed, and Dark Lavender felt pain. Then she didn't feel sorry for Cure Iris anymore. "I don't care they don't need me, and I don't need them." Cure Lavender said as she left.

"That's right Cure Lavender don't feel sorry for them." Dark Flower whispered behind Cure Lavender.

(Eyecatch 1: A picture frame in the shape of heart features Zoey. Yoru spins the frame and Dawn, Dakota, and Staci appeared. Then Hero spins it and Anne Maria and Jo appeared. Chappy spins it but to hard causing the picture of the girls to disappear only featuring the title. But then the girls appear in their cure form but they have swirls in there eyes.)

(Eyecatch 2: Six hearts that represent the girls cure colors flip and it shows the girls. It then flips again and the hearts form a flower. The flower blooms and the girls are now in their cure form along with their Chao as they posed.)

Back at Earth the chao and Queen Synthesis was watching the cures, and keeping an eye on the Dark Forest members. "Are they going to be alright." Hero said being worried for them. "Don't worry Hero, Cure Rose and the others are gonna be alright." Ichigo said. "Ichigo is right Hero once Cure Lavender is found, and back to normal everything will be alright." Yoru said. Hero then looked at Chappy as she nodded. And Hero nodded back.

Back at the Dark Forest the cures were still continuing their journey. They really had to find to Jo, but then as they were walking, they saw Frost, Ivy, and Oaken again, but with OniWashi's this time. The OniWashi's were an ice cube, an old dead tree, and a rock. "You want to get to your friend, defeat are OniWashi's first." Frost said.

The cures just glared, but then Cure Rose thought of something, "Cure Iris I want you to come with me." Cure Iris and the other cures looked at her. "Cure Lily I want you, Cure Daisy, and Cure Tulip to defeat the OniWashi, me and Cure Iris will look for Cure Lavender." Cure Rose said. The cures looked at her for a second, and then agreed. "Ok Cure Rose you can count on me." Cure Lily said. Cure Rose smiled then grabbed Cure Iris' hand. "Let's go." Cure Rose said. "Right." Cure Iris said as the two cures left, leaving the other three cures to start the fight.

After being at another part of the forest Dark Flower was watching the cures separate, knowing it's hers and Cure Lavender's time. "I think were ready now." Dark Flower said. Dark Lavender just glared knowing the two cures are ready for the battle.

Queen Synthesis and the chao saw what happened and just watched the scene so they can see what will happen.

Back with Cure Lily it was hard for her, Cure Daisy, and Cure Tulip to stop all these OniWashi. "It's to hard." Cure Tulip said. "I know it is but we need to try." Cure Lily said. Cure Lily then thought of something, "I got an idea." Cure Lily said.

Back with Cure Rose and Cure Iris, they went to the middle of the Dark Forest, which is now raining. As they got there, at the same time were Dark Flower and Cure Lavender. Cure Iris then gasped seeing her friend, but Cure Lavender just smirked.

"Cure Iris you need to fight Cure Lavender." Cure Rose said. "What!" Cure Iris yelled. "You need to it's the only way." Cure Rose. Cure Iris thought of it for a minute, and then agreed. "Jo I'm sorry I have to do this." Cure Iris said, as she grabbed her Cure Jewel, and then started to fight Cure Lavender.

"So you do want to fight huh." Cure Lavender said. "Well let's fight then." Cure Lavender said, grabbing her Cure Jewel, which is now dark. Cure Lavender then started battling Cure Iris attack her by the minute. Cure Rose then decided to fight Dark Flower.

As Cure Rose and Cure Iris was fighting Cure Lily, Cure Daisy, and Cure Tulip were continuing their battle too. The three cures then grabbed the Cure Jewels.

Pretty Cure Lily Healing

Pretty Cure Daisy Healing

Pretty Cure Tulip Healing

The three attacks then came onto the three OniWashi's, and they went back to normal and gave off three Jewel Seeds. Frost, Ivy, and Oaken just growled, and then disappeared. "Come on we have to find Cure Rose, and Cure Iris." Cure Lily said. The two girls agreed.

Back with Cure Rose and Cure Iris they were still continuing their fight. Cure Iris was badly beaten, Jo was only a little, Cure Rose and Dark Flower had the same kinds of bruises. Cure Iris then tried for one more attack, along with Jo, and both attacked each other. After that the necklace Jo was wearing breaks, and both Cure Iris and Jo fell. "No." Cure Rose said. Dark Flower just smirked, and went to Jo, and saw the necklace was broken. Dark Flower then gasped.

Dark Flower just glared at Cure Rose and Cure Iris, who are getting up. "Your ruined my plan!" Dark Flower yelled. "Plan." Cure Rose said. "You see the necklace is destroyed, meaning she's back to normal, but it could also mean, she's gone." Dark Flower said smirking. "No. No!" Cure Iris said. She then got up, and tried to attack her, but Dark Flower then disappeared.

Cure Iris then went to Jo, and tried to wake her up, but nothing. "Jo! Please Wake Up!" Cure Iris yelled. As she was trying to wake Jo up, Cure Lily, Cure Daisy, and Cure Tulip then came in, and saw knowing it's not good. "Please Jo, Were sorry just please get up," Cure Iris said. A tear from her eye then landed on Jo, and then suddenly, Jo woke up.

"Man what happened." Jo said groaning. The cures then gasped, and Cure Iris hugged her tightly. "Oh Jo your ok!" Cure Iris said hugging her tightly. Jo felt uncomfortable at first, but then hugged Cure Iris back. Just then the other cures then came and hugged Jo as well. Dark Flower was up on a tree watching them, and saw they had a strong bond. Realizing no one can break the cures bond.

A little later the cures went back to their regular clothes and were walking around. "Thanks you guys for saving me." Jo said. "No problem Jo." Zoey said. "I promise now, I'll never use my Cure Jewel for anything else besides helping my friends." Jo said smiling. "Well we have to be getting home now." Dawn said. The other cures agreed, and they all went home, except for Anne Maria and Jo.

The two started walking until, both of them bumped into Megan. "Megan?" Jo said. Megan looked up at them, and ran off. "Megan, hold on." Jo called. Anne Maria picked something from the ground. "Jo. You might want to see this." Anne Maria said. She then picked up and X jewel seed, and both Anne Maria and Jo gasped. "No way, Megan is." Jo said.

"Dark Flower." Jo and Anne Maria said.

(ED: Yay! Yay! Yay! SHPC version)

Next episode preview:

Zoey: Who are you?

Kira: My name is Kira; I'm the cousin of Chappy, Yoru, and Hero.

Dawn: So cool.

Kira: Yeah I'm looking for the seventh pretty cure

Pretty Cure: Seventh Pretty Cure?

Pretty Cure: Sweetheart Pretty Cure

Zoey: A shiny new friend, Hello Kira. You know you don't want to miss this episode.

**Wow dramatic ending. Will we get a new chao in this story, which is cool. Anways I have more stories and chapters coming up so stay tuned.**


End file.
